Behind Enemy Lines
by MerDer4ver
Summary: Mystery Case that Addison has, and she needs an intern, which one does she pick? MerDer! Addison friendly.
1. Mystery

Background info:

Meredith and Derek are back together, Cristina and Burke are also together, and Addison isn't with anyone at the moment.

Intern's Locker Room 7:00 am

The Interns are getting ready to go find their attending for that day, when Addison comes into the Intern's locker room, everyone else go and find your attending that you are working with today.

"Meredith, you're with me today"

"okay"

Meredith and Addison are now outside the locker room, when Addison & Meredith walk into an empty patient room.

"I need a consult"

"there is no patient here"

"this is more of a personal consult"

"oh and your asking me"

"you were the only person I could find"

"ok, what kind of consult do you need?"

Meredith is thinking Neuro, because of her facial expression.

"no it's not Neuro"

"where is it"?

"close the door please and you can't make up a chart or tell the chief. You can't tell any of the other interns, because you know as well as I know how the gossip spreads around here"

"how am I going to keep this to myself, Addison, just tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"Ok I have an itch, YOU CANT tell anyone about this, especially Cristina or anyone"

"can I tell Derek, you know I can't keep anything from him"

"NO"

"Fine then I'm not doing this, I will go and get you another Intern"

"Meredith please, it itches really bad"

"Can I tell Derek, I can't keep anything from him, when we got back together, we promised that we wouldn't keep anymore secrets from each other"

"you can only tell Derek, but not here, I don't want it getting out"

"Addison, where is this itch?"

"I can't help you, if you don't tell me where, I will go and get Cristina if you want me to"

"NO, NO, its somewhere private"

"like where?"

"its below the waist"

"OMG, how did you get an itch there"?

"I was hiking"

"oh and why were u hiking?"

"I wanted to"

"what happened on your hike"?

Meredith is trying to get to the source of Addison's itching.

"I will be right back, I have to go and get some gloves and stuff to hopefully stop your itching, don't move or your itch could spread"

"like uh no it cant spread"

"Do you want me to call Cristina and have her bring me what I need"

"No, hurry please Meredith, this really itches"

Meredith leaves the room and just bursts into laughter

"Mer, what is sooooo funny, and who is your mystery consult, I paged you, but you didn't answer" Cristina asks when Meredith gets to the nurses station

Meredith just keeps laughing

"what the is soo funny Mer?"

"I can't tell you Cristina, really"

"you soo can, I'm your person remember, we tell each other everything"

"ok there was this cat on the tv this morning and it fell off the roof"

"that's so not funny" Cristina says

"but it was! You had to be there Cristina"

"Mer, you're my person, and I know you can't lie"

"I'm not lying"

"You are so lying Mer"

"I am not lying"

Then Cristina's pager goes off, It's Burke asking her to come and scrub in on a surgery with him, and saves Meredith from more questions about why she's lying.

Derek then comes up to the nurse's station and she drags him into the on-call room and locks the door, and she can't stop laughing.

"What is so funny"

"its Addison"

"What's wrong with Addison"?

"she went hiking"

"Is she ok?"

"oh she's fine"

Meredith is still laughing

"Meribear you cant lie! And it's just me in here, I saw you lock the door, so what is so funny"?

"just a bit itchy"

Keeps laughing

"What's so funny about Addison being itchy?

"its how and where she's a bit itchy"

"where"?

Meredith just keeps laughing

"Calm down and start from the beginning"

"Addison's itching in not in a well known place"

"your not making any sense Meribear, breathe"

"she has an itch, below her waist in a dark place"

"how did she get it there"?

"she was hiking and well that's all she will tell and I should probably get back to her I said I was just getting stuff to cure her"

Meredith is still laughing

"I think I will make you a bubble bath later when we get home, you sound like you will need one"

"Derek you're not helping, that's the idea, I want Meribear in the tub later with me".

"Derek!...We'll talk about this later"

They both exit the on-call room and go their separate ways


	2. Stressful Day

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!!

* * *

45 minutes later, 

Meredith is back in the exam room with Addison, she has the stuff she needs to hopefully stop Addison's itching

"I couldn't find the right size gloves"

"you're lying Meredith, I know you can't lie"

"I'm not lying"

"who did you tell"?

"um 1 person"

"WHO? please tell me it wasn't an intern"

"no no it wasn't an intern, it was the chief"

"Meredith how could you?!?"

"Calm down Addison I was kidding"

"this is not something I want advertised"

"who did you tell"

"Derek, only because he dragged me into an on call room because I didn't answer when he paged me, he was worried about me"

"oh crap Derek knows"

"Yep!"

"Oh crap...Ok. Can we just get this over with!"

"OK hold still this might be cold"

"seriously! this is cold, what did you do?!?"

"Addison, I didn't do anything, the calamine lotion is cold"

"how long will it itch for?"

"just till it heals"

"Seriously?"

"No only till the lotion dries"

"no more hiking unless you wear long pants, you're lucky I'm working today, I started to switch with Izzie."

"Meredith, what went on in here does not leave this room! it's bad enough Derek knows."

"Okay"

"I wont tell anyone until at least tomorrow"

"you won't tell anyone, or else I will make sure you will work with me for the next 6 months!"

"fine fine wont tell anyone, except Derek"

"I like working with Derek. we work long hours and I need to be with Derek."

"I know why you want to with Derek"

"why is it" asked Meredith

"so you can have your mid morning and mid afternoon times in the on-call room, I know you work long hours and you too can't keep your hands off each other"

"yep, I can't help it, he's McDreamy"

"Addison, our talk just now about why I like to work with Derek, also doesn't leave this room, and you can't tell anyone"

"okay"

* * *

½ hour later 

Meredith is now sitting at the nurses' station, finishing up her charts for that day, when Derek comes up to the nurses' station"

Derek comes up and says that he's off in a few minutes and so is she, and he whispers to her, "how about that bubble bath?"

"yeah that sounds good, I had a **_very _**stressful day"

15 minutes later

Meredith and Derek are back at her house

"why don't you go change, I will start your bubble bath, you had a very stressful day, and I know a bubble bath will relax you"

"yes my Meribear in the tub is the best way to relax"

"OK...you go up and ill be there in a minute"

"what is taking you so long, the water will be cold, and then it's no fun" Meredith says

"I'm coming"

* * *

45 minutes later 

Derek and Meredith are now out of the tub

"Meribear, you have to get dressed, I'm taking you out for a romantic dinner to your favorite Italian restaurant, and then I have a surprise for you, I know you don't like surprises, but I know you will like this one"

"okay, what should I wear"

"I like you in that towel"

Meredith laughs

"actually I like you better with out the towel on"

"If we want to go to dinner, then I have to get dressed, and so do you, I will get dressed much faster if you are not in here"

"okay, I will go and get dressed in Georges' room"

Meredith then goes to her closet and picks out this short purple off the short off the shoulder spaghetti strap dress, which is really short, and really low cut, and she also picks out the white Stiletto sandal that match the dress, she then puts on some lavender perfume, and the diamond heart necklace that Derek got her for her.

Mere's Dress Mere's Shoes

* * *

15 minutes later 

"Meribear, what is taking so long, we have reservations for 7:00 and it's already 6:25"

"Derek, I'm coming, I had to find the right dress for tonight"

When Meredith comes down the stairs, Derek can't say anything because he is speechless.

"wow, you look beautiful, you always do but that dress makes you even more beautiful"

"thanks, you know that there's a limo outside"

"yes, I got it to take us to the restaurant"

"wow, is this my surprise"?

"No, this isn't your surprise"

Derek and Meredith then go into the limo and go to her favorite Italian restaurant which is on the water, and they are sitting by the window watching the ferry boats.

"Derek, this view is beautiful, and you know this is my favorite restaurant, and my favorite table"

"I know, I made the reservations this morning after you told me, so I booked this room for just us"

Meredith then gives Derek a very long kiss

Derek then gives Meredith a bouquet of lavender and red roses and babies breath

Derek, these flowers are beautiful, you know I love lavender flowers, and there are roses, I mean you made me that wonderful bubble bath, and the limo to dinner, and now the flowers, you know you will get some tonight!

Meredith then gives Derek another long passionate kiss

For dinner they had Angel hair pasta stir-fry with fresh vegetables, and grilled chicken strips, and for dessert they had hand dipped chocolate strawberries.

* * *

45 minutes later 

Meredith and Derek are now on the docks watching the ferry boats, when Derek proposes.

Meribear, you mean everything to me, you're the 1st person I see when I get up, the last person I see when I go to bed, will you do me the honor of marrying me?

Meredith is in tears "yes Derek, of course I will marry you"

Derek then takes the ring out of Meredith's bouquet which one of the roses was really a ring box.

Mere's Ring

"Derek it's beautiful"

They kiss again

* * *

Later that night 

Meredith and Derek are back at her house and are in bed.

"Derek, I have something I want to tell you but I don't know how, I think it's good, but I'm not sure, but I think I might be pregnant."

Derek gets this big smile on his face

"Meribear, did you say what I think you said"

"yes"

"when will you know for sure"

"as soon as I take the home test I got at lunch time"

"why didn't you take the test then"?

"I couldn't do it at work, you know how the gossip is, so I was going to do when we got home, but then you surprised me with the bubble bath, dinner, you proposing."

"Meribear, if you are, that's great, I know we didn't plan it but I can't wait till we have kids, it just shows how much I love you."

"I'm a few days late, and I'm never late, so I was thinking either I do a home test or wait till I'm at work tomorrow and ask Addison if she can run a test for me, she owes me for what I had to do today. next time she decides to go hiking, she better have long pants on because I'm sooooo not doing what I did today again."

Meredith then takes the pillow and playfully hits Derek.

"Do you want me to go and get you a home test, and I think after what Addison had you do today, she can do you a favor tomorrow and run a pregnancy test for you, but do it the same as she did for you, don't give her much info"?

"I got a home test earlier today, I just didn't do it yet"

"What are you waiting for"?

"I will go and do it now"

Meredith goes and does the test and leaves it on the bathroom counter

A Few minutes later

Meredith and Derek are sitting on her bed

"Meribear it's been a few minutes, how long does it say on the box for the results to come back"

"3 minutes"

"It's been 3 minutes, do you want me to go and look at it for you"?

"yes, the box says 2 pink lines means yes and 1 line means no"

"okay"

Derek gets up and goes into the bathroom and looks at the test, when he looks at it, he gets a big smile on his face.

Derek then comes back and sits on the bed next to Meredith

"Meribear, it's got 2 **very pink lines**"

"this is awesome! after my stressful day, I get the best news, I get engaged, I get a bubble bath and I get a very romantic dinner, and I find out I'm pregnant! that's the best way to end a very stressful day"

They kiss very passionately, you can imagine what they do next

* * *

to be continued please review

A/N: If the links don't work then i'm sorry I tried


	3. Results

Addison- "Derek, I know you know about what happened yesterday, I don't need your snarky comments about it".

Derek- "No Addison I really need a favor, a medical related favor"

Addison- "Oh okay. What's up" (turns to Derek)

Derek- "I need you to examine Meredith, runs some tests"--

Addison- "ok... what kind of tests?" "what? What's wrong with Meredith---OH...yeah sure...I owe her that much...tell her to meet me in room 3223 at 12"

Derek- "will do, (Addison starts to walk away, Derek grabs her arm) Thanks".

Addison- "your welcome Derek"

Derek then turns to walk to the intern locker room where Meredith is getting ready for her day...he stands outside waiting for her to come out When the doors open and all 5 interns walk out the door, he spots Meredith and Cristina walking in the back whispering to each other and laughing...he quickly walks up behind them and grabs Meredith's arm and pulls her to him.

Derek- "Addison said to meet her in room 3223 at 12".

Meredith- "She smiled and whispered back, "Okay, see you soon I love you"

Cristina pulls Meredith into an empty exam room when she sees something sparkling on Mer's finger.

Cristina- "Mer, why didn't you tell me McDreamy proposed, you're my person, we tell each other everything"

Meredith- "Cristina, you didn't give me the chance to, Derek just proposed last night"

Cristina- "how? Where"?

Meredith- "1st he made me a bubble bath when we got off work, then he got a limo and it took us to my favorite Italian restaurant, and we had the room to our selves, then we went for a walk to watch the ferry boats, and that's when he proposed, there's something...something else Cristina"

Cristina- "Seriously"?

Meredith- "yeah...I have to met Addison at 12 to have the test"

Cristina- "Mer, you're pregnant"?!? Is that why McDreamy proposed? Because you may be carrying his McBaby cuz if that's why I will---"

Meredith- "NO no no no! He proposed before I told him that I thought I was pregnant..."

Meredith- "well that's good...I would have to have to castrate him for messing with my friend's head again. See you after you appointment with Addison?"

Cristina- "yep"

Meredith- "Cristina, after my stressful day yesterday that was the best news I could get"

Cristina- "oh yeah, the mystery consult, which you said you can't talk about?"

Meredith- "Cristina, I can't say... please don't ask, I promised I wouldn't"

Cristina- "Whatever...you will eventually cave...see ya after your appointment"

Meredith- "I won't...I can't cave...and yes..after my appointment"

Mer is talking to Derek in his office

Meredith- "my appointment with Addison, is in a few minutes, do you want to come also?"

Derek- "yes, I want to come, I want to be there for everything that you will let me be there for."

Meredith- "ok, then let's go"

Meredith and Derek are now in the exam room where Addison said to meet her

Addison- "Meredith, right now, I want to do some blood work, the home test usually are right, but as it says on the box, to always confirm it, so after I get your results back, then I will do the exam and see how far along you are, when your due date is. I'm going to put a rush on these results so I should have them back in 45 minutes, so I will page you when I get them."

Meredith- "okay Addison, thanks"

15 minutes later

Meredith is in the cafeteria sitting at her usual table with Izzie & Cristina having lunch

Cristina- "Mer, when's Mcbaby due"?

Izzie-"Mer, you're pregnant"?!?

Meredith- "yes, well I did a home test yesterday and then this morning i had Addison confirm it, but Addison said she would page me when the results come back. Cristina I don't know yet when i'm due, I know it will be in summer, but I don't have the date yet, Addison wants to wait till my blood work comes back, even though the home tests are usually right".

Izzie- "Mer, does McDreamy know that you might be pregnant"?

Meredith- "Yes, Iz, he's the one who asked Addison to run the test for me"

Just then Mer's pager goes off

Izzie- "Mer, who's paging you"?

Cristina- "probably McDreamy, doesn't usually page her right after lunch"

Meredith- "No Cristina, It's not Derek, it's Addison, I will see you too later"

Meredith then goes up to the obgyn floor, and into Addison's office

Addison- "Meredith, I have your results"

Meredith- "what are they"

Addison- "congratulations"

Meredith- "that's awesome, I can't wait to tell Derek" when am I due"?

Addison- "Meredith, before I can tell you your due date, I would like to come with me into the exam room and change into this gown, so I can do an exam so I can tell you when your due date is and see how far along you are".

Meredith- "okay"

½ hour later

Meredith, Derek and Addison are back in her office, Meredith already changed back into her scrubs and paged Derek to meet her in Addison's office.

Addison- "When was the last time you had your period? So I can figure out your due date."

Meredith- "October 21st ."

Addison- "Meredith, that's almost 2 months ago, didn't you wonder why you were late?"

Meredith- "No I didn't, I thought it was because I was so excited about having the time off with Derek, when we went on vacation"

Addison- "Okay, well you're due August 21st, and you're 2 ½ months along now, so I want you cut you're hours, and start to take it easy, take a break when you need to, and if you want, I have my private practice which if you want you can work there, I know you like working with kids, and then your hours would be shorter, I do want you get some pre-natal vitamins' and take 1 each morning when you get up"

Meredith- "okay, I think I want to work in the practice but can I give you my final decision tomorrow after Derek and I talk about it some more"

Addison- "yes, and Derek if you want to, you can also work there, it's right next to the hospital, and Meredith if you do decide, then you will get your own office there, and there will be a couch there, and there is also a daycare there."

Meredith- "okay, I will let you know, right now I want a nap, I never used to need a nap in the afternoon, but right now I'm really sleepy"

Addison- "Meredith, you will be more tired from now on, so if you need a nap in the afternoon, then I want you to take one, I want to see you in 2 weeks for you're next checkup, Meredith, I want you to take the rest of the afternoon off."

Meredith- "okay, thank you!, Bye Addison"

* * *

**In Derek's office**

Derek- "Meribear, I have the afternoon off too, so we are going to go home and I'm putting you to bed so you can take your nap"

Meredith- "that sounds good, what are you going to do, I actually want to sleep, we can do what you're thinking later, I'm too sleepy right now."

Derek- "I know, you're falling asleep as I'm talking"

15 minutes later

Derek and Meredith are at her house, and they are in her room laying in her bed, Derek is holding Meredith in her bed.

Derek- "Meribear, I think I know the answer to this, but I'm going to ask you anyway"

Meredith- "okay, what do you want to ask?"

Derek- "I think you really want to work in Addison's practice because she's right, the hours are shorter, you will have more free time, I know how much you like working with kids, and since Addison's practice is ½ peds, and ½ obgyn, I will even work there also, doesn't Izzie also work there a few days a week"

Meredith- "yes, Izzie does work there a lot, Cristina also comes when it's her turn in roation. I really want to, the hours will be shorter"

Derek- "I saw how excited you got when Addison was telling us about her practice, and that's when I knew what you were going to decide, I'm going to go and work on my crossword puzzle while you take your nap, unless you want me to stay here"

Meredith "I want you to hold me while I take my nap"

Derek gives Mer a kiss, and covers her up with a blanket while she lays down on the pillow, and is sound asleep as soon as she lays down"

**3 hours later**

Meredith is up from her nap, while Derek is still on her bed, with his crossword puzzle.

Derek- "Meribear how was the nap"?

Meredith- "good" (gives Derek a kiss)

Derek- "Cristina called you while you were taking your nap and I told her that you would call her back, I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked so cute"

Meredith- "how come I didn't hear my phone"

Derek- "I put your phone on vibrate and put it next to me, so if anyone did call you I would know, and you wouldn't be woken up"

Meredith- "Thanks, I really needed that nap, what did Cristina want?"

Derek- "She didn't say, all she said was where were you and why was I answering your phone"

Meredith- "okay, I will call her back, can I have my phone"

Derek then gives Meredith her phone

Meredith is calling Cristina

Meredith- "Cristina, Derek said you called"

Cristina- "Where were you?"

Meredith- "I'm home right now, Addison told me to take the afternoon off and so Derek and I came home, he's off too, and I took a sleepy nap, I actually just got up a few minutes ago."

Meredith- "okay, where are you"

Cristina- "I'm in the locker room, getting ready to come over, you are dressed right, I know you when Derek's around, you can't keep your hands off him"

Meredith- "Cristina, I can't help it, he's McDreamy"

Cristina- "okay, I'm coming over, I know my person, and I know when she has something she wants to tell me but can't tell me at work, because of the gossip"

Meredith- "yes"

**15 minutes later**

Cristina is at Meredith's house

Cristina is in Mer's room, and Derek is also in there.

Meredith- "Derek, I have this craving for cookies and cream ice cream with hot fudge, and Oreo Cookies, and chocolate chips, and gummy bears"

Derek- "okay, I will go and get you some, Cristina do u want any ice cream since I'm going"

Cristina- "I would like the same as Mer but only the ice cream, not all the stuff on top of it though"

"Derek- okay, I will be back soon"

Meredith- "thanks" (gives Derek a kiss)

Cristina- "Mer, what that ice cream order, you are definitely pregnant, so when Mcbaby due"

Meredith- "I'm due August 21st, and I know you want to know why I'm off this afternoon"

Cristina- "yes, it's not your usual day off"

Meredith- "I know, that's the part I want to tell you, I'm telling you first since you're my person, when I was at my appointment with Addison, she told me that I had to cut my hours, and to start taking it easy, and she asked me if I wanted to work in her practice instead and I said yes, I know you are there a few days a week, and so is Izzie is there more, my hours will be shorter, and I will get my own office, that way I can take my afternoon naps, you know I usually don't take a nap unless I was on-call the night before, you will always be my person, so that's why I'm telling you before I tell Izzie, Derek and I talked about it before I took my nap, while we were in Addison's office and she was telling about my results, and what I have to do now, I was falling asleep, so she told me that I had the afternoon off and that if Derek wants to he can work with me, and he is going to"

Meredith- "Yes I will always be your person, does the Chief know what you decided and Bailey,"no, I said I would tell Addison my decision in the morning, because I wanted to talk to Derek, and he knew what I was going to decide"

That's when Izzie comes into Mer's room, she just got home.

Izzie- "Mer, so what did Addison say, is there a Mcbaby?"

Meredith- "yes Iz, there is a Mcbaby, I'm due August 21st. and I'm going to be working in Addison's practice all the time now, since she asked, and she told me that I had to cut my hours, and start to take things slower, and I can't be working as much"

Cristina- "what about Derek, he's going to be Mclonely all day, with out you"

Meredith- "no he won't, he's going with her, so now instead of them making out and having their afternoon 'breaks' in the on-call room, they will be in Mer's office"

Izzie- "why am I not surprised, you too really can't keep your hands off each other, Mer, when did u get engaged, I know what is on your finger"

Meredith- "yesterday"

Izzie- "is that why McDreamy proposed?"

Meredith- "no, he proposed before I even told him I was pregnant, he proposed right after a very romantic dinner at my favorite Italian restaurant, he reserved this one room for just us, and got my favorite table by the window and we watched the ferry boats while we ate dinner, then we took a walk to watch the ferry boats and that's when he proposed, I didn't tell him that I thought I was pregnant, till we got home"

Izzie- "when's the wedding?"

Meredith- "Valentines' day and Cristina you're my person, and I know you really don't like to get all dressed up but will you please be my maid of honor?"

Cristina- "for you I will get all dressed up, and only because you're my person"

Meredith- "Iz, will you be my bridesmaid"

Izzie-"yes of course Mer, I can't wait"

Meredith- "Derek said I can have my dream wedding, but I want only you, Cristina, and George, and the Chief, he's more of a dad to me then my real dad, I don't even see him.

Izzie- "Mer, how cute, you're already showing a little bit"

Meredith- "yeah, I know, I love my little baby bump now, but I know it won't stay little for long, it's so cute every day Derek talks to it, tells it all about how we both love ferry boats, and that he can't wait to meet him/her"

Izzie- "are you going to find out"

Meredith- "yes, I want to know, Derek is still deciding, one day he wants to know, one day he doesn't, I'm not sure I will be able to keep the secret if he decides he doesn't want to know."

Cristina- "Mer, what have you turned into? This is too cute in here; I'm going to go and get coffee and then come back."

Meredith- "don't bring it up here I can't stand that smell anymore, so if you want any please drink it outside, and then eat something so I can't smell it"

Izzie- "Cristina, she's right, we can't even make it if she's here, that's why I get my morning cup at work, on the days I'm not in the practice and if I am, I have it then I chew gum so if I am around Mer, she doesn't smell it and then not feel well."

Cristina- "Okay, I wouldn't want my person to not feel well because when she doesn't feel well, she's grumpy, and doesn't talk, and that's no fun"

Meredith- "where's Derek, I'm hungry, he's been gone too long, he just went to get ice cream, how freaking long does it take seriously"

That's when Derek comes back with the ice cream

Meredith- "Baby's hungry, where's the spoon, I can't eat ice cream with out 1"

Derek- "Right here Meribear" (gives Mer a kiss)

Izzie- "now I know that you don't mess with a pregnant Mer, when she's hungry, you better give her food, or else she starts rambling, about how hungry she is, and she turns all dark and twisty and we know what she does then"

Derek- "we know and we don't like Dark & Twisty Meribear, we like bright and shiny Meribear"

Gives Mer a kiss

Meredith- "let me eat my ice cream, then we will make out, and you we can even have a fun nap"

Cristina- "I'm leaving, I don't feel like watching another Mc make out session"

Meredith- "bye Cristina"

Izzie- "Mer, I'm going to go also, I had a long day at work, and I'm going to go and get a nap and use the earplugs, b/c I know it's going to really loud"

Meredith laughs at what Izzie says.

Meredith laughs at what Izzie says.

Meredith started to kiss him on the lips and decided to have some fun...she nibbled on his ear, his neck, his shoulders and kept going down...She could feel him tense up and decided to help...

she pulls him over to the bed, sitting him on the edge...while she walks over in front of the dresser, she begins to peel of her clothes one by one…watching him watch her…she is down to her bra and boy shorts, she walks over to him, bending down, kissing him slowly she undoes the belt, and the pants releasing him from the confines of his pants.

She took him in her hands and gently massaged him. He let out a moan as her lips tickled his hips and thighs but going nowhere near his manhood...

She knew he couldnt take any more teasing and let her tongue touch him...She then took him allin as he let out a gasp...

She felt him fighting not to climax and let him go...She then slided all the way up his body and straddled him. She kissed him deeply as she put him inside both of them letting out a scream...

She rocked him smoothly at first and then picked up the rythm loving to look in his eyes. She felt herself tense up and picked up even more rythm.

As she exploded, she felt him do the same, both screaming each others names...

She laid down on him and gently kissed him...

Meredith: "I love you..."

Derek- "I love you too."

to be continued please review


	4. Gossip

Author's Note: Ellis isn't sick and she still works at SGH, and she's married to the Chief, Her and the Chief live 15 minutes from Meredith, thanx for the reviews!!

* * *

**The Next Day**

Meredith is at work and in the on-call room, laying down on one of the bunk beds while talking to Izzie who is also in there.

Izzie- "Mer, have you told Addison that you are going to work in her practice full time now, and does Bailey & the Chief know yet?"

Meredith- "not yet, I'm going to tell Addison this morning, and then I'm going to tell the Chief, and Bailey, I'm think Bailey might have an idea because she knows I don't feel well this morning, I was even having trouble staying up this morning while we were all on rounds, all I want to do is sleep, I'm so tired lately."

Izzie- "Mer, you're going to have to tell George that you're not going to be working with us, and that you're going to be in Addison's practice all the time, instead of rotating like we do"

Meredith- "I know but all I want right now is sleep"

Izzie- "Mer, I gotta go, or else Bailey will have me be in the pit today."

* * *

**At the nurses' station**

Bailey is getting ready to hand out the assignments for that day and she notices that there are only 4 interns there.

Bailey- "I'm missing an intern, where is Grey, she disappeared after rounds, which one of you knows where she is, Cristina, where is she, you two are always together, and I know you know, if you don't' want to be in the pit today tell me now"

Cristina- "I don't know where she is, I paged her but she didn't answer"

Alex- "She's probably doing McDreamy in the on-call room; whenever she disappears that's usually where she is"

Izzie- "I saw her right before rounds, and she was saying she didn't feel well, girl stuff this week"

Bailey- "I know all of you are covering for Grey, and none of you can lie, so tell me the truth now, where is she? Yang, where is she, everyone knows you two tell each other everything, so spill"

Cristina- "Honestly I don't know, like I said I paged her and she didn't answer me, so I can't tell you"

George- "I saw her go into the on-call room she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to get some sleep"

Bailey- "thank you, here are the assignments; Yang, Burke, O'Malley, Torres, Stevens & Karev Montgomery, when I find Grey, she's with Shepherd. Go find your attending."

Bailey leaves and goes into the on-call room, and finds Meredith sound asleep on one of the lower bunk beds.

Bailey- "Grey, wake up, how come you disappeared after rounds, and your friends were all lying and not saying where you were, till finally one of them spilled"

Meredith- "I'm not feeling well, all I want is sleep"

Bailey- "late night?"

Meredith "no I just don't feel well, and I want to tell you that I have decided to work in Addison's practice, she asked yesterday and I said yes, I have a reason"

Bailey- "And your reason is?"

Meredith- "I'm 2 ½ months pregnant, and Addison wants me to cut my hours and to start to relax and not work so much"

Bailey- "Why is it that one of my suck up's had to go and get knocked up?"

Meredith- "It wasn't planned it just happened but Derek and I are happy about it, we can't wait."

Bailey- "Meredith, I understand that you didn't plan it, but if your happy then that's all that matters, and it won't be the same with out my 5th suck up, and no I'm not going soft"

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Meredith is in Derek's office, while he's trying to do some paperwork

Meredith goes and sits next to Derek on the couch and starts to kiss that spot on his neck.

"mmmm that feel so good"

"That's the idea"

Derek- (starts kissing her) Plenty of time...(lifts her shirt)

Meredith- "If you put it that way...(kisses him and pushes him on the couch)"

Derek- "Hey...I can put it any way you want..." (smiles)

Meredith- "I know you can...but now, only one way will do" (untying his pants and shoving them down)

Derek- "I love it when you're bossy..."

Meredith- (taking off the scrub pants and panties) "Im not bossy...Im pregnant and horny..." (Smiling)

She smiles at him as she straddles him teasing him with their proximity...

Derek- "You drive me nuts...you know that right?"

He finishes his sentence and lets out a soft scream as she puts him in her.

She starts gently as he loved it and picked up rhythm. He felt her tense up once and let her climax. He then carefully flipped her over and goes deeper into her. He braces himself not to cum before she did a second time. He felt her tense up again panting and screaming his name. He went faster and deeper to bring her over the edge while releasing in a deep thrust.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes, cuddling and kissing. He then felt himself tense up again and without telling her, put himself into her making her moan.

They slowly made love touching each other everywhere. He smiled as he lifted her legs allowing him to go even deeper. They looked in each others eyes feeling the heat rush over their bodies, Derek going as deep into her as he could making her scream his name all over again as she climaxed. Knowing he couldn't hold out any longer, he released as well moaning and screaming her name.

She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose

Derek- "I love you"

Meredith- "Love you too"

He started to kiss her neck again

* * *

**15 minutes later**

At the nurses' station outside Derek's office, Olivia is talking to Alex.

Olivia- "That Sounds like McDreamy's doing Grey, you can hear them"

Alex- "yes, they are so loud, Izzie says that they are even louder at night, with the headboard banging she had to go and buy ear plugs, just to get some sleep, have you heard this rumor, that Grey's pregnant?" No, but I wouldn't be surprised, she can't keep her clothes on while he's around, and she disappeared right after rounds this morning, and she's always hiding when ever someone has coffee, or other foods"

That's when the Chief and Ellis walk up to the nurses' station

Chief- "Don't you two have work to do, instead of listening to the latest gossip around here?" Have either of you seen Dr. Grey or Dr. Shepherd?"

Alex and Olivia laugh

Alex- "Not recently, but I would check in that office, it sounds like someone getting some"

That's when Chief and Ellis open the door to the office, and all of the nurses are standing there.

Alex- "Looks like Grey's doing McDreamy; as usual, their afternoon session"

When Ellis and Chief walk into the doorway, of the office, her jaw drops at what she sees, and they shut the door, and darken the blinds

Alex- "This is good, Grey just got busted by her mom and the chief while doing McDreamy!, wait till I tell Yang"

Cristina- "Wait till you tell me what Karev?"

Alex- "Grey just got caught doing McDreamy by Ellis and Chief"

Cristina- "We all knew it happen eventually; she's always doing him, and sneaking around"

**In Derek's office**

Ellis- "Meredith"

Meredith- "Mom, what are you doing here?, Derek, give me your shirt, mine is on the floor along with my pants etc."

Derek is smirking, and loves watching Meredith getting all flustered

Meredith- "Mom, Chief can you please give us a few minutes to get dressed"

Chief and Ellis then leave and go in the hallway.

Meredith- "oh my goodness Derek, this is soooo embarrassing, my mom and dad just walked in on us, help me get dressed"

Derek then finds that spot on Meredith's neck and starts to kiss it again

Meredith- "Not now, we already got caught now we have to get dressed, I promise i will thank you later at home when we are alone"

Derek- "You and the best way to say thank you is sex"

Meredith- "Derek, come on, we have to get dressed, they are waiting, Meredith then ties her scrubs"

Derek then unties them and then kisses her neck again.

Meredith- "I promise we will finish this later", gives Derek a very passionate kiss!

**outside Derek's office**

"How long does it take them to get dressed" Ellis says to the Chief.

Cristina then comes up behind them

"Cristina- knowing them, they are probably doing it again, they really can't keep their hands off each other, no wonder she's pregnant!"

Ellis- "Cristina did you just say what I think you said?"

Cristina- "You didn't know?"

Ellis- "No I didn't"

Cristina- "Meredith, you either get your pants on NOW, or I'm opening this door and everyone will see you doing McDreamy!"

Meredith then opens the door.

to be continued please reply


	5. Telling the Grandparents

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! more reviews means more updates!

* * *

Meredith opens the door, and Cristina pushes her way in then Ellis, and the Chief walk in and close the door, and they keep the blinds down

Cristina- "Mer, how was the sex"

"Meredith- hot but we didn't finish because we got walked in on"

Cristina- "Pregnancy hormones would do that, Meredith, you can only hide your bump for so long and I think you are out of hiding time, because you're definitely showing"

Meredith- "Derek and I were going to tell everyone today"

Cristina- "Yeah right, and I'm the queen of England"

Meredith- "Cristina, seriously, we were going to tell everyone today, I wanted to tell Bailey first, and then I'm going to go and tell Addison, I can't hide it anymore, I'm only 3 months but I'm definitely showing enough where you can tell"

Chief- "Meredith, congratulations, this means that you will be cutting your hours and not working so hard"

Meredith- "I know Chief, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, and Derek and I were going to invite you and mom over for dinner tonight, I know I have to cut my hours, I got that speech from Addison yesterday when I was at my appointment, that is another thing I wanted to talk to you about"

Ellis- "Addison knew before us?"

Meredith- "yes mom, Addison is my obgyn, I wanted her to confirm my home test before Derek I told everyone and she asked me if I wanted to work in her practice, I would have my own office and there is also a daycare there, and after talking to Derek, I have decided to accept Addison's offer, I will be working on the peds side of the office and she also offered Derek to come with me if he wanted, and he said yes."

Cristina- "Let me guess with your own office, in Addison's practice, you won't get caught when you want to do Mcdreamy. Meredith says while trying not to laugh, Mer, I had to say it, you know it's true, and there won't be so many interruptions."

Meredith- "Yes, you're right, Cristina"

Chief- "When's the wedding?"

Meredith- "Valentines day"

Cristina- "Mer, that's 2 months from now"

Chief- "My daughter's getting married, and I find out I'm going to be a grandpa, this is a great day"

Meredith- "Dad, I have something I want to ask you and it would mean a lot to me if you do what I'm about to ask you but you don't have to"

Chief- "Mer, what do you want me to do?"

Meredith- "I would like you to give me away and walk me down the aisle at my wedding, I don't see my own dad, and you're more of a dad to me then my own dad"

Chief- "Yes, of course I will, it seems that just yesterday you were a little girl, and now you're all grown up and having a baby yourself"

Chief then gives Meredith a hug.

Meredith is in tears

Derek- "Meribear, why the tears"?

Meredith- "That speech got to me, it's the hormones, I cry at everything, last night Derek and I were watching TV, and I started crying at a hallmark commercial"

There is now a beeping sound and everyone looks at their pagers, but it's Meredith's who is beeping.

Meredith- "It's Addison, Derek, want to come with me, I want to tell her that I decided to work in her practice full time".

Derek- "Yes, I want to come with you to every appointment."

* * *

**In Addison's office**

Meredith- "Addison I have made a decision. I'm going to work with in your practice full time"

Addison- "I know I said Derek could also, he can have an office next to yours, and I went and had both offices' sound proofed, because I know you too."

Meredith just laughs

Addison- "Meredith, I know you're next appointment isn't for 2 weeks but I thought that you might to hear the baby's heartbeat, and at 3 months you can hear the heartbeat, we can wait till your next checkup, or if you want, we can listen to it today, I heard about what happened in Derek's office, and I thought that this will make you feel better"

Meredith- "How did you hear already usually it takes more then a few hours for the gossip to spread?"

Addison- "I got a text message saying what happened"

Meredith- "Alex told you didn't he?, that's it, he's definitely Evil Spawn now!"

Addison- "Yes, he did, I told him doesn't he have anything better to do then spread gossip around that can hurt suppose friends' feelings"

Meredith- "Addison, thanks for defending me, we aren't even friends now, especially after what he did."

Addison- "You're welcome Meredith, I know that we aren't best friends, but I do know how it feels to be the one everyone's talking about, but we are friends, and that's why I did what I did."

Derek- "Meribear, calm down, you know you can't be stressed out right now"

Derek then gives Meredith a kiss because he knows that calms her down.

Meredith- "Yes Addison, I want to hear the heartbeat"

Addison- "Okay, let's go into the exam room then"

Meredith, Addison, and Derek go into the exam room, and Meredith gets on the exam table and lays down and lifts her shirt up, and Addison rubs some gel on Meredith's belly so they can hear the heartbeat.

Meredith- "Aww, Derek, listen that's the most beautiful sound in this room"

Derek- "I know, wow, I can't wait till he/she is born, and hold him or her for the 1st time"

Meredith- "Addison, can you tell if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

Addison- "no it's too soon, Meredith, you're 14 weeks, and the earliest you can find out is 16 weeks, so when you come for your next checkup and I do your ultrasound."

Meredith- "Okay, I can't wait to find out, Der, did you want to know because this morning you said you weren't sure you wanted to know"

Derek- "I know but I want to know now"

Addison- "Meredith, so far the heart beat sounds excellent, and at you're next checkup, when I do your ultrasound, and if the baby's laying the right way, I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby."

* * *

It's the next morning at Mere's house and Izzie is making breakfast and George comes into the kitchen.

George- "Izzie why isn't the coffee machine on?"

Izzie- "George, you can't make coffee, it makes Mere sick"

George- "But Meredith loves coffee"

Izzie- "Well she don't like it anymore"

George- "What! since when?"

Izzie- "3 months ago"

Meredith comes downstairs.

Meredith- "Iz, what are you making for breakfast? Because baby wants French toast, with strawberries, blueberries, and syrup."

George- "baby?"

Meredith- "Oh hey George"

George- "Did you say that the baby wants French toast?

Meredith- "Yes I did, come on, you didn't know? How can you not tell have you not looked at me lately?"

George- "YOU'RE PREGNANT!!"

Meredith- "You didn't know?"

George- "How is it that im the last one to know everything?"

Meredith- "George, how can you not tell, the biggest clue should have been that there is no more coffee in the house, the smell makes me sick, and haven't you noticed I haven't been at work in the last week?"

Izzie- "she even has a baby bump."

Meredith- "yes I do have a baby bump, and right now baby's hungry"

Izzie then puts some French toast on a plate, and some strawberries, blueberries, and bring over a glass of milk, and puts it on the table in front of Meredith.

Meredith sits down and eats breakfast

Izzie- "Mer, did you take your vitamins this morning"

Meredith- "Yes, Derek gives them me as soon as I get up after my good morning kiss he won't let me get out of bed before I take all my vitamins"

George- "Is this why you're not at work? And I haven't seen Derek there either; I thought you both were on vacation."

Meredith- "George you're so clueless"

George-"I am not clueless"

Meredith- (while trying not to laugh) "You didn't notice I was pregnant. Georgie you are clueless, or I should say Uncle Bambi"

George- "My name is not Georgie or Bambi"

Izzie- "Yeah George, can't you tell Mer even has a baby bump she's almost 4 months."

Meredith- "Georgie, come on, I can't believe you didn't notice, I live with you see me every day, my clothes are even starting to get too small, are you ready to be Uncle Bambi in 5 months?"

George- "I'm ready to be Uncle George, not uncle Bambi"

Izzie- "Mer, what's your new schedule, since your not working with us"

Meredith- "I'm working 3 days from 9:30, and I'm done at 5:00, and the other 2 days I work from 9:30 to 1:30. So it's shorter. I work with Addison now in her practice full time, instead of rotating like before. I have my own office, and Derek has an office next to me."

Izzie- "Ah so you can have more sex wild mcdreamy. Good idea."

Meredith- "I do not have sex with Derek in my office Derek and I do make out a lot in exam rooms, and his office, but we don't go all the way"

Izzie- "Mer, you're lying, and you're a bad liar"

Meredith- "but the supply closets are the best places... and now I have my own office, so I can do what I want, and when I want, as long as I don't have any patients."

to be continued please review!


	6. Is it a girl or a boy?

A/N: Thanx 4 the review... More Reviews means faster updates, parts of this chapter were written by friends, there are a group of us and we are all co-writing this story.

* * *

Meredith is now 4 months and it's a week before her wedding

**3 days before... 1st week of February**

Derek is in Izzie's room talking to her

Derek- "Izzie, I know Meredith is starting feel self conscious about the baby weight I still think she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I want her to feel that. Do you think you could help me out?"

Izzie- "yes of course, I will, I know exactly what I can get her, I will get her new scrubs, and a few pairs of shorts, etc."

Derek- "thanks Izzie. When you get back give them to me for when she's going through her nothing fits me stage."

* * *

**3 days later...Derek and Meredith are getting ready for work. **

Derek- "Meribear, are you ready" ?

"Arrrrrrrgh," an irritated sound cried out from the bathroom.

Derek is talking to Doc, who is their 8 week old toy poodle who is lying in her doggy bed on the floor in their room, Doc was a Christmas present from Derek to Mer.

Doc- "barks"

Derek "Something tells me mommy isn't having a good morning," Derek noted as he looked to the master bathroom again just in time to see a scrub shirt and matching scrub pants flying out from the door, what's going on in there?" What's going on?"

Meredith popped out from the bathroom wearing her ferryboat T-shirt and pink tinkerbell shorts, "I'll tell you what's going on. Better yet, I'll tell you what's not going on," she motioned towards the pile up of clothing on the bed, "nothing I own is going to work this morning, Der. I can't wear any of it."

Derek: "What do you mean you can't wear any of it?"

Derek gave her a curious look as he nodded towards the scrubs she'd just discarded, "I like those on you."

Meredith: "I like it too," she placed her hand over her abdomen, "but it's not going to work anymore, at least not for a while, and no I'm not alright, my clothes are too small, my belly's too big, I can't see my feet I need help putting on my socks, shoes, I have to carry around another life inside of me, and I'm crying at everything, even what I want for lunch. When it's hard enough to carry my self around."

Derek stepped in behind Meredith placing his arms around her, you look incredible.

"His lips gently resting above the back of her neck as he placed a feathery light kiss there.

Meredith- "your just saying that, because your my fiancée, I'm huge I look like a freaking beach ball."

Derek- "I'm not saying it because I'm your fiancé, I'm saying it because it's true, you look more beautiful now then you did when we met. I love watching our baby grow"

Gives Meredith a kiss

Derek then picks Doc up and puts her on thier bed and Doc gives Mer a bunch of kisses.

Derek- "even Doc likes watching our baby grow"

Meredith- "Der, don't forget my ultrasound is at 10:45 this morning, are you sure you don't want to know what the baby is, because I want to know, and if Addison can tell I want to know, I can ask her after if you don't want to know, but with us both being doctors, we both know how to how to look at the ultrasound"

Derek- "right now, I think it would be good to wait, and be surprised, but I know you, and I know you don't like surprises, so I have decided that it doesn't matter what the baby is as long as it's healthy."

Meredith- "the baby's a girl, I have this feeling, and you know a lot of times my feelings are right, want to have a bet and see who is right?"

Derek- "I say the baby's a boy, and if I'm right then you have to be my sex slave for a month".

Meredith- "If I'm right, then I want breakfast in bed for a month and a bubble bath every night after work a backrub, and you have to be my sex slave"

Derek- "you're on, Meribear; let's get to work, to see who is right and who will be doing what"!

* * *

**½ hour later**

Meredith and Derek are at work, and Meredith is in her office, and she calls Cristina on her cell.

Meredith- "Cristina, what are you doing?"

Cristina- "nothing, I just scrubbed out of surgery with Burke, why?"

Meredith- "Derek and I have this bet going and I know you always are taking bets, so I bet him that the baby is a girl and if I win, he has to make me breakfast in bed all month and make me a bubble bath every night after work"

Cristina-"what did McDreamy bet?"

Meredith-"I have to be his sex slave for the next month if he wins, but I have this feeling that Mcbaby is a girl, and you know how my feelings are always right."

Cristina- "yes you're always right"

**later that morning**

Derek and Meredith are in the exam room waiting for Addison to come in, Meredith is laying on the exam table, while Derek is sitting next to her in the chair next to her.

Meredith- "Derek, I'm so nervous! I worried that something wrong"

Derek- "Meribear, you don't have to be nervous, this is exciting this is going to be the 1st time we see our baby, and you really don't need to be worrying, Addison said that baby was growing as he/she should be when we were at your last checkup."

Derek then gives Meredith a kiss, because he knows that will calm her down.

**5 minutes later**

Addison comes into the exam room where Meredith and Derek are they don't notice her there because they are making out.

Addison- "that's what got you two here in the first place"

Meredith then laughs and Derek smirks.

Addison- "Meredith, okay today, we are going to do something fun, and I think you will really like it, and that is your ultrasound, I know you know how it works"

Meredith- "yes"

Addison- "Meredith, I need you to lift your shirt up, and then I'm going to put this gel on your belly, and yes its cold"

Addison starts to rub the gel onto Meredith's belly, "She rubs it along while looking at the screen"

Meredith- "Seriously, this is cold, Addison when you say cold, you really mean cold"

Addison- would you and Derek like to know what the sex of the baby is, I can tell you, the baby's laying the right way"

Meredith- "yes I want to know, Der do you"

Derek- "it's up to Meribear"

Addison: okay, then **it's a girl!**

Meredith looks at the screen **"_did you hear that?_** She said we're having a girl. Now, what do I get we get home?"

Derek- "yes you get your bubble bath and all of other stuff that was in the bet because you won"

Addison- "Meredith; the baby looks good, have you felt any kicking yet? It's still early, so if you haven't don't be worried, usually you can feel it between 18-20 weeks, and your 16 weeks, so it can be any time that you will feel it.

Addison then gives Meredith all of the pictures, and wipes the gel off

Meredith- "I haven't felt any yet".

Addison- "Meredith, I know you don't like this part, but I have to weigh you."

Meredith- "Der, you have to leave, no one sees how much I weigh, except for Addison."

Derek- "please Meribear, let me stay, you look beautiful, and cute."

Meredith- "NO"

Derek then gives Mer his McDreamy smile

Meredith- "NO! now if you keep this up, it's the couch for you and cold showers for a month!"

Derek- "okay, I'm leaving, I will be in my office, call me when I can come back."

Meredith- "okay"

(Gives Derek a kiss)

Derek helps Meredith down off the exam table before he leaves.

Addison- "Meredith, you now weigh 125, which is 5 pounds more then you were 2 weeks ago so that's good that you're gaining weight."

Meredith- "ugh…. (Pouts)

Addison- "your not that big, and remember there's baby growing inside of you, so you need to gain weight, so that the baby gains weight and stays healthy, right now the baby is healthy, she doesn't even weigh a pound yet, and by you gaining weight, then the baby gains weight."

Meredith- "I still look like a freaking beach ball and I'm only 16 weeks which means I'm only going to get bigger and bigger! I'm interested in having a water birth. How does that work?"

Addison- "it's giving birth in the water. Many women who have them say it's less painful than a regular birth, a lot of my patients have had one and they do say it's less painful, because the water is warm, it's about 90º some doctors including myself believe it's good for the baby to be born into water since they lived in it for 9 months.. I'll recommend some websites for you."

Meredith- "okay thanks, I saw it on _**A Baby Story**_ and that's why I was interested"

Addison- okay, when you go into labor, when you get to Seattle Grace, I will check you first, and then when you get to be 5 cm. then you can get into the tub, and if you want Derek can go in there with you, he will need his swim shorts though. And you will only be wearing a sports bra"

Meredith- "okay"

Addison- "do you want me to tell him that you want to have a water birth?"

Meredith- "I think that I should be the one to tell him, I'm going to call him and tell him he can come back in now"

Addison- "Meredith, if that's what you want, and the baby is laying the right way and everything is going okay, which I think it will, then you can have it"

* * *

Derek is back in the exam room and Meredith is sitting back on the exam table.

Addison- "Derek, Meredith has something she wants to talk to you about.

Meredith- "Der, it's nothing bad, I was talking to Addison about it and she said it's up to me"

Derek- "what is up to you? And why does Addison know about it"?

Meredith- "I have decided that I want to have our baby, in a tub of water, it's called a water birth".

Derek- "b-b-but isn't it dangerous?"

Addison- "Derek, it's not dangerous; it's actually very popular, I will be there. Meredith will be monitored, she will be at Seattle Grace, and there will also be a nurse in the room, and I'm sure Meredith is going to want Cristina there, and of course you will be there. I have delivered a few babies last week that were water births."

Derek- "okay; Mer, why do you want to have a water birth?"

Meredith- "because, it will be easier on baby, she's already in water now, and it's more relaxing for me, and your getting in with me, I want this, and no I'm not changing my mind, I have thought about this for a few weeks and before I told you I wanted to ask Addison, how it works and after she explained, it's something I want to try, I'm the one who has to push this baby out of me.

Derek- "Meribear, I know when you want something, you don't stop till you get it!and if this is how you want to have our baby, then I will support you, and does this mean you can't have any meds?"

Addison- "yes, Meredith won't be able to have any medication, for pain, but the water does help, but if the pain gets to be too much, and Meredith, really wants to have pain medication then she can get out, and get bed and have pain medication."

Meredith- "Der, I know you think I'm nuts for wanting this, but I want to actually feel our baby being born, and with an epidural I won't be able, to."

Derek- "I didn't say that, but it's up to you you're the one who has to deliver our baby, I will support you on your choice, you said I get in the tub also"?

Addison- "yes Derek, you will get in first, and then Meredith will get in and she will sit all the way down the tub so her belly is all the way in the water, she will be leaning on you for support, you will be wearing swim shorts, while Meredith, will only be wearing a sport bra."

Derek- "okay"

* * *

**later that night**

Meredith & Derek are home and in their room. Meredith is sitting on their bed.

Meredith- "Der, since I won our bet, I want my bubble bath now, and then I want a back rub."

Derek- "I'm starting your bath now"

Meredith then gives Derek a long and passionate kiss. "that was just the beginning of what I want tonight"

* * *

**45 minutes later**

Meredith and Derek are out of the bubble bath, and sitting on their bed.

Derek- (starts kissing her) plenty of time... (Unties her towel and lets it fall to the floor, while he carefully picks her up and puts her in the middle of their bed)

Mer: If you put it that way...(kisses him and pushes him down on their bed)

Der: Hey...I can put it any way you want...(smiles)

Meredith: "I know you can...but now, only one way will do (untying his towel and letting it fall to the floor)"

Derek: "I love it when you're bossy"...

Meredith- _"I'm not bossy...I'm pregnant and I want sex!_ and I won our bet, so...(smiling)"

She smiles at him as she straddles him teasing him with their proximity...

Derek: "You drive me nuts...you know that right?"

He finishes his sentence and lets out a soft scream as she puts him in her.

She starts gently as he loved it and picked up rhythm. He felt her tense up once and let her climax. He goes deeper into her. He braces himself not to cum before she did a second time. He felt her tense up again panting and screaming his name. He went faster and deeper to bring her over the edge while releasing in a deep thrust.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes, cuddling and kissing. He then felt himself tense up again and without telling her, put himself into her making her moan.

They slowly made love touching each other everywhere. He smiled as he lifted her legs allowing him to go even deeper. They looked in each other's eyes feeling the heat rush over their bodies, Derek going as deep into her as he could making her scream his name all over again as she climaxed. Knowing he couldn't hold out any longer, he released as well moaning and screaming her name.

She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose

Derek- "I love you"

Meredith- "I love you too, As much as I would love to, I'm hungry, I want a dish of cookie and cream ice cream with gummy bears and strawberry syrup."

Derek- "I will be right back; I'm going to get you your food"

Meredith- "thank you"

Derek then comes back 5 minutes later with Mer's ice cream.

Meredith- "this is yummy, when I'm done eating; it's time for my backrub"

Derek- "okay"

* * *

to be continued please reply 


	7. Talk with Crisitna

A/N: Thanx for the reviews.

* * *

**Meredith's house, Mer is talking to Cristina in her room, Cristina is off that day.**

Meredith- "Cristina, remember before when I was working with you, and I had this mystery consult, and you asked me and I couldn't tell you, well I still can't but I got to tell someone, and you being my person, I know I can tell you but what I'm about to tell you can not and I mean can not leave this room."

Cristina-_ **"Oh what did you do this time, Mer?"**_

Meredith- "I didn't do anything this time, my mystery consult was Addison"

Cristina: "You're not going to tell what I think you'll tell me, right?"

Meredith- "she had an itchy problem, she was hiking and had shorts on and well she got poison oak some where it's not noticeable, and in a dark place"

Cristina- "lots of places below the waist Mer...Where exactly?"

Meredith- "baby area"

Cristina- "You mean she has poison oak on her va-jay-jay?" (Starts laughing)

Meredith- "yup"

Cristina- "And you expect me to keep this to myself??"

Meredith- "Addison made me promise not to tell anyone, but I had to tell you, you're my person, I can't keep secrets from you"

Cristina: "Yes but this is the best hospital gossip since you and McDreamy were caught doing the nasty-nasty in the locker room!"

Meredith- "You have to promise not to say a word, Cristina!, I trust you with this Cristina, you're my person, I tell you stuff that I don't tell anyone else, and I know you told me stuff that I can't repeat either, please please if you're really my person, you will keep this to yourself"

Cristina- "You know this is going to kill me and that I'll probably laugh when I see her right?"

Meredith- "I know but you have to keep a straight face, or else she will know you know and she will know who told you. And then I will realllllly be in trouble."

Cristina- "I'll try for you...Can't promise anything though"

Meredith-"you have to promise, or else I won't be able to tell you anymore secrets, do it for me; you're person, your sister, you're family, I'm begging Cristina."

Cristina- "stop getting in messes like these...How can you get yourself in these situations, Mer."

Meredith- "I didn't know, Addison said I was working with her that day and she told me she needed a consult she didn't say it was a personal consult till I was already in the exam room with her"

Cristina- "I would have laughed. Mer...How did you stay serious?"

Meredith- "I did when I saw you remember and you asked me what was so funny, well that was it."

Cristina- "I still would have laughed but that's just me...I would have loved to see your face when you had to examine Derek's ex-wife! Must have been priceless"

Meredith- "I wanted to call you because at first Addison wouldn't tell me what was wrong and I said I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong, do you want me to call Cristina? And Addison said NO"

Cristina- "She trusts you...still funny"

Meredith- "yes it's still funny."

Cristina- (smiles) "Then you saw Derek's old playground...I wonder how many people can say that"

Meredith- "well trust me, if she goes hiking again she better wear long pants b/c I'm sooooo not doing that again."

Cristina- "Let me have her next time..."

Meredith- "I have to be there if that happens again, I want to see how you would deal with it, besides laughing"

Cristina- "I won't say a word, Mer...If it comes out it's not me"

Meredith- "thanks sooooo much! Feel better now that you know about my mystery consult."

Cristina: "I do...I have to find a closet somewhere though"

* * *

Meredith- "Why?"

Cristina- "Because right now, all I can see in my mind is the face you probably made when you had to examine her"

Meredith- "Cristina, it was priceless let me tell you. but I kept thinking, she's a patient now, and my fiancé's ex-wife, I don't want to do this, but she asked and I knew that when I have kids, I would be have to be the one she examines in that same area."

Cristina: "Nice...you see the old playground and she sees the new one...You guys are weird you know that?"

Meredith- "**Cristina!** I know I could have picked a different obgyn, but with Addison she knows about Derek & I and as weird as this is going to sound, I feel comfortable going to her, and she told me this morning when I was at my ultrasound that Mcbaby is a girl, so I won our bet."

Cristina- "you did"

Meredith- "yup, our bet was if I won then McDreamy has to do what ever I want in bed, and he has to make me a bubble bath every night after work and breakfast in bed for a month"

Cristina- you're already spoiled rotten...you had to ask for that?

Meredith- "well what else was I going to ask for I can't do the bendy thing, I can't even see my own feet"

Cristina- "Meredith, the man already does anything and everything you ask for already! I would have asked for a trip or something."

Meredith- "we are going to Disney World for our honeymoon in next week, so I couldn't ask for that. I know I can't go on any rides, but I want to meet tinker bell, she's sassy just like me. But other then that, I don't think we will leave our hotel."

Cristina- "You probably won't cross the door of Disneyworld Mer...And he probably has Tinker bell waiting in your hotel room"

Meredith- I wouldn't be surprised if he does. He gives me everything I want."

Cristina- "That's why I would have asked for something expensive like jewelry" (smiles)

Meredith- "I did just get a diamond bracelet. And matching earrings for Valentines Day, he gave it to me early."

Cristina- "You're going to Disney World right?"

Cristina: "Tell him you want to be in the parade and watch him panic" (laughs)

Meredith- yes, I don't think I was suppose to know, because I kept asking where are we going on our honeymoon and he kept saying I don't know and he can't lie, so when he was with a patient, I signed on to his email, and I was looking to see if there was anything and there was two tickets to Orlando, and he also got us the honeymoon suite at one of the hotels at Disney world"

Meredith- "but you can't say that I know. He knows I don't like surprises"

Cristina- "He knows I know everything...I'll just ask him where you're going"

Meredith- "text it to me, but when he's not in the room. Because then he will know you told me, how am I going to act surprised."

Cristina- "I don't know if he will tell me though"

Meredith- "say that you want to know because you're my person and incase you have to call me you need to know where I am at"

Cristina: "I'll make him talk don't worry, I have ways"

Meredith- "I thought I only had ways to make him talk"

Cristina- "Trust me I'll make him talk"

Meredith- "I just tell him I'm keeping my pants on and he talks"

Cristina- "I'll just tell him I know one of your fantasies and he'll talk"

* * *

Meredith- "I have decided that when I have Mcbaby I want a water birth, and I want you in the room with me for my labor & delivery. I want you there when she's born. We haven't decided on a name yet, but here are some names I like, I have to ask McDreamy if he likes any of these names. 1st choice Katelynn Grace, Lilly Elizabeth, Michelle Cristina"

Cristina- "Seriously"

Meredith- "which name do you like the best"?

Cristina- "It's your baby...You choose"

Meredith- "my favorite one is Katelynn Grace; we said we would each pick 5 names and then compare them"

Cristina- "Here's an idea...Both names you like most, put them together and you have your name"

Meredith- "I think I will I'm going to send him my list, I know he's working right now, and I'm on a different schedule then him, because Addison doesn't want me working so much and I get really tired in the afternoon and I seriously need a nap. A sleeping nap and when McDreamy's here I don't get a sleepy nap I get a very fun nap."

Cristina- "I know about the fun naps, I know you too, you can't keep your hands off each other"

Meredith- "I know your going to say I'm nuts for wanting to have my baby in water but I was talking to Addison at my appointment and she said it's really relaxing, and not as painful, and Mcbaby's in water now, so it's actually better for her to be born in water."

Cristina- "I know the benefits but I'm not going in the water"

Meredith- "you can sit on the bed. I want you in the room with me, McDreamy's coming in the water with me, and he has no choice."

Cristina- As soon as you scream, I'm out of there.

Meredith-you're my person, I want you there, and you can wear Derek's ear plugs.

Cristina- This is you and Derek's baby...I don't think it's my place to be there.

Meredith- "you're my person, we do almost everything together"

Cristina- "I'll think about it...He knows about this?"

Meredith- "yes he knows about it, he thinks I'm nuts for doing it w/o drugs but he says it's up to me."

Cristina- "I'd take drugs, trust me"

Meredith- "I don't want to, the water is suppose to be better b/c it's really warm and she's already in water so it will be easier, Addison says she has allot of patients that have water births.

Cristina- "You scream when you break a nail! You imagine a watermelon going through a raisin? It'll be painful...You'll need drugs"

Meredith- "I know but I want this"

Cristina: "You can switch to drugs if it's too painful?"

Meredith- "I know but I want to try it. I saw it on _** A Baby Story**._

Cristina- "It's a tv show Meredith!"

Meredith- "I want to actually feel the baby being born, that's what we are made for is to have babies and feel them"

Cristina- "When I give birth, they better have the pharmacy open because I'll want drugs."

Meredith- "when would that be???"

Cristina- "When pigs fly" (smiles)

Meredith- "that's the Cristina I know."

Cristina- "I'm building my career first and then if I want sleepless nights again I'll have a baby, but for now, it's not for me"

Meredith- "you can baby-sit if you want sleepless nights."

Cristina- "In your dreams...Not babysitting"

Meredith- you won't baby-sit for your niece? Who will be the only one who you will let call you aunt?

Cristina- "When she does her nights and she eats on her own maybe, and I say maybe. What? I don't want her to call me aunt! I'm Cristina"

Meredith- "I'm going to be the only one who will be able to feed her at first; she's not going on a bottle."

Cristina- "You'll breastfeed? What do you have against the bottle?"

Meredith- "I want to, it's better, she won't have any allergies, and it's suppose to help me heal faster, I mean come on I have to wait 6 stinking weeks. And I don't like bottles."

Cristina- "What will you do when you come back to work?"

Meredith- "well I don't know if I will come back to the hospital, I like working in Addison's practice, I have my own office, so I can always go in there and have the door closed to feed her. And it's much easier on my schedule. That's if I even go back to work, I will but maybe not for a while."

Cristina- "Your hormones level okay? That's not the Meredith I know"

Meredith- "yes my hormones are okay. I'm a mommy to be and I like it. I can't wait to feel her, but Addison said it's still early. I did feel her have the hiccups I thought it was her kicking but Addison said it was hiccups"

Cristina- "Okay...Baby stuff, talk to Izzie...I'm not really into that, I'm happy for you but it's not me.

Meredith- "I would but she's working right now, with Addison and Derek in the practice. I'm hungry"

Cristina- "On that, I can help you...What do you want?"

Meredith- "I want a cheese and fruit loop sandwich and milk and I want the fruit loops inside the sandwich it's really good.

Cristina- "I'm supposed to ask that where?"

Meredith- "in the kitchen downstairs"

Cristina- "I can do grilled cheese and the milk but not doing your other sandwich, scared of what you're putting in there."

Meredith- "it's good, I had it for breakfast"

Cristina- I make the sandwich, but you're putting the fruit loops in, deal?

Meredith- "okay but you have to help me up."

Cristina- "I will...Don't want to learn how to make a Fruit Loops sandwich."

Meredith- "easy, McDreamy knows how, you put the fruit loops on the bread and then put the cheese on the bread and I eat it, I don't melt it, one time, McDreamy melted the cheese and I got sick."

Cristina- "You put cheese on that? Definitely not making that"

Meredith- "it's yummy"

Cristina- "Right...let's go."

Meredith- "wait I don't want that now, I want chocolate ice cream, with whipped cream, Oreo cookies, strawberries, and hot fudge, and gummy bears. I still need help getting up unless you will go and get me my ice cream"

Cristina- "I'm helping you"

Meredith- "okay but I got to go first"

Cristina- "Not going there either"

Meredith- "I need help getting up or else I will wet the bed"

* * *

Cristina then helps Meredith up from off her bed.

Cristina- "Mer, I will go downstairs and get out the ice cream, but your putting on all of your toppings"

Meredith- "okay"

Cristina and Meredith then go downstairs and have ice cream, Cristina has plain chocolate ice cream, while Meredith has what she told Cristina.

Derek then comes home from work, and goes into the family room and sits next to Meredith who is sitting on the couch with Cristina, and gives Meredith a long kiss.

Cristina- "please I'm eating, I don't' want to you two make out, we all know you want to do him.

Meredith & Derek don't pay attention to Cristina, they keep making out, when Derek starts put his hand up Meredith's shirt.

Cristina- "you two need to go upstairs, if your going to get laid, Meredith, please I'm eating, or at least trying to, I'm going to leave, McDreamy's here now, and well I know what's going to happen next, and I don't want to listen so I will talk to you tomorrow."

Meredith- "sorry Cristina, what did you say?"

Cristina- "you finally decided to come up for air"

Meredith laughs

Meredith- "Cristina, come on I haven't seen Derek since early this morning, I miss him, where are you working tomorrow?"

Cristina- "with Addison"

Meredith and Derek then go upstairs to her room, and go and sit on her bed.

Derek: "I have been waiting all day to get you alone… (I missed our afternoon break)"

Meredith- "I know I did too, but I feel much better then I did this morning, after you left, I went back to bed and slept till like 11:30, then I felt better)

(she giggles as his hand slides up her shirt, his fingers finding their target as his mouth finds hers, tenderly, sweetly kissing her as she smiles with enjoyment. She reaches for his belt buckle, softly massaging the area of his pants below, she undoes the belt, and the pants releasing him from the confines of his pants She takes off his shirt up and pushes him onto their bed kissing him, running her hands through his hair. His hands slide up her back, slowly taking off her shirt letting it fall off of her shoulders. Pulling her hair, her head arching backwards, his mouth meets her bare chest, traveling up her neck, and meeting her mouth. Hungrily now, their mouths meet, their tongues moving urgently as she begins to rock slowly on his lap. Slowly at first then harder as his mouth and hands are caressing every inch of her soft skin. At that moment when she couldn't remain quiet, she groaned with pleasure, as her body began to tremble, in seconds Derek couldn't wait any longer, and with a gasp, released as well.)

They slowly made love touching each other, he then he lifted her legs allowing him to go even deeper. Derek going as deep into her as he could making her scream his name all over again as she climaxed.

Meredith- (Her head dropped onto his shoulder, out of breath, she kissed his neck) "I love you so much."

Derek: (kissing her softly) I love you too.

Izzie and George got home 5 minutes after Cristina left.

Back in Meredith's room

Derek- "(He couldn't take it, kissing her hard, whispering almost to himself) what is it about you…I _cannot_ get enough. Running her hands down his back, kissing his chest. They started out slow…quiet…they always did, but urgency always got the better of them, and soon the headboard was pounding against the wall. he smiles up at her, laying her back on the bed, thrusting deeper inside her, just in time to feel her finish…just as he did. He smiled down at her…kissing her softly) I love you.

Meredith- "I love you too, so much," as she's kissing the spot on his neck that just makes him want more.

In the kitchen

George- "Izzie, they are at it again, don't they ever sleep"

Izzie- "come on George, you know that they have sex first then eventually they do sleep, I mean Meredith's pregnant, so she's always wanting to do Mcdreamy more then usual."

* * *

to be continued….reply please 


	8. Wedding Surprises

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

Earlier that morning (Thursday before wedding)

Meredith's house 5:00 am

Meredith- "Der, why are you up so early, you don't start work till 9:00, come back to bed for a couple hours."

Derek- "Meribear, we are both off for the next 2 weeks; I'm taking you on vacation"

Meredith- "Where are we going, and how can we be gone for 2 weeks when our wedding is on Saturday"

Derek then gives Mer a kiss and a box "open the box Meribear"

Meredith- "why are you giving me a stuffed Mickey & Minnie and why is there tape on here, what is in this envelope"?

Derek- "I don't know, open it and. It says Dr. Meredith Grey on the envelope."

Meredith then opens the envelope and sees that there are two airline tickets to Orlando.

Meredith- "we are going to Disney World"?!?

Derek- "yup"

Meredith- "I want to meet Tinkerbelle, and is it okay for me to fly"?

Derek- "yes its okay I asked Addison, and she said you can fly up to 28 weeks".

Meredith- "when does our flight leave, and I haven't even packed yet"

Derek- "Our flight leaves in 2 hours, so we have to leave, and I packed for you last night and Izzie helped".

Meredith- "okay, where is Iz, she's usually up by now, and is making breakfast, and where is George, he's always up by now"

Derek- "they both are at work, pre-rounds"

Meredith- "okay, help me up so I can get dressed, I will be ready in like 10 minutes"

* * *

**7 hours later 7:00 pm**

Derek and Meredith are at their hotel at Disney World.

Derek- "Meribear, I know you don't like surprises but I know you will like a few surprises I have planned for the next 2 weeks"

Meredith- "what did my brainless fiancé do now?"

Derek- "before we left Seattle, you said how could we be on vacation and our wedding is Saturday, well at dinner I will tell you one of your surprises but not untill"

Meredith- "I thought we were going to have a small wedding with our friends in Seattle, and we are in Florida, and they are in Seattle, _Cristina has my dress, and I want my friends to be here and my dad, my mom, George, Izzie's my bridesmaid_"

Derek- gives Meredith a kiss "you're very cute when you ramble, and before you call me brainless again, we have dinner reservations in 10 minutes at the hotel restaurant, I reserved us one of the banquet room, for the 2nd part of your surprise, so why don't you get changed and get ready for dinner"

Meredith- "okay, what did you do"?

**10 minutes later in the hotel restaurant**

Meredith- "Der, why are we in this room all by ourselves, and I'm hungry, the last time I ate was after we got off the plane, and that was almost an hour ago"

Derek- "will Meredith's surprise please come in here"

That's when Alex, Cristina, Addison, Izzie, George, Ellis, Chief, Bailey, and Burke come into the room.

Meredith- "why is everyone here, what did you do, are you being brainless"?

Derek- "no I'm not being brainless, the surprise is that we are having our wedding here, I have been planning this for a while, and Izzie has been helping me and so has the chief. I know you said you wanted a small wedding, and I said you could have the wedding of your dreams, and being you I know you didn't want it, so I am giving you your dream wedding anyways, and it will be on Saturday, which is Valentines' day and it will be here at Disney world, in front of Cinderella's castle so I was telling the Chief what I was planning and so he gave all of our friends the week off, so that's why everyone is here. We are here for another week for our honeymoon"

Meredith- "Cristina, you knew about this and didn't tell me, when did you all come"?

Cristina- "Mer, honestly I didn't know last night. Izzie said that we were all going to Florida for your wedding, but it was a surprise and she has been working with McDreamy to help and either of them didn't tell me because they said if I know then I would tell you, we all came in yesterday."

Meredith- "so that's what all of the secret phone calls, text messaging, and always changing the subject when i would walk into the room. and Izzie, I live with you, how did you keep all of this a secret"?

Izzie- "Mer, it wasn't easy, so I kept everything in my locker at work, because that's the 1 place you wouldn't look, and all of the emails came to me, because I know you read Derek's mail, you know his password".

Derek- "Meribear, say something, I don't like it when you get all quiet on me"

Meredith then gets up from where's she's sitting at the table and gives Derek a very long kiss.

Cristina- "come up for air already, we all don't want to watch a mc make out session, if your going to do him go to your suite. We don't all need to see it".

* * *

**The next day day before the wedding, Meredith & Derek's suite 9:00 am**

Meredith and Derek just woke up, and got out of the shower, and Meredith is back sitting in the chair near their bed.

Derek- "Meribear, how do you like your surprises so far"

Meredith- "I love them, and I don't like surprises, but I love you I was thinking about this (licks his ear) and this (kisses his neck, and this (kisses his shoulders) and this (kisses his stomach but what I was mostly thinking about was this (she pulls him to her and starts licking him)..."

Derek- "I like your thinking..."

She played with him a few more minutes before taking him to the bed and laying him down. He kisses her while letting her towel fall to the floor and he lays her down on the bed and pulls her knees up.

He kisses her breasts and showers her tummy with kisses before heading to his final destination. She moans as she feels his tongue exploring her and gasps as she feels his fingers entering her. He takes his time pleasuring her and feels her tense up beneath his fingers. He continues until he hears her scream as she climaxes. She gently pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

Mer: Now...please...

He enters her and moans as he feels her tighten around him. He knows he won't hold out much longer and he goes into her deeply but slowly trying to take his time. With each thrust, she feels a warm rush over her body and a moan escapes her lips. He then picks up the rhythm and she digs her nails in his back feeling herself come to the point of no return. He kisses her trying to hide the screams that are coming from both of them as they climax.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Derek- "Meribear, we have to get up, I have a lunch time surprise for you, you can give me your best pout, but I'm not telling you, trust me, I know you will like it"

Meredith- "I do trust you, and I'm hungry, so I will get up, but after we eat lunch, I want to come back here and take a nap"

Derek- "I don't know about the afternoon nap, Izzie said that you all have appointments for manicures & pedicures for the wedding, then after that we can come back up here for a nap"

Meredith- "okay"

Derek and Meredith are downstairs in the lobby of the hotel, they are having lunch in the hotel restaurant. When Izzie comes to their table, and sits next to Meredith, Mer, don't forget we all have manicure & pedicure appointments at 2:30."

Meredith- "I won't, where are we getting them"?

Izzie- the hotel has their own nail salon, it's inside the spa.

Meredith- "okay, Derek, why couldn't we order room service instead, they don't take as long to bring you the food, I'm hungry."

That's when the waitress comes with their food. And then Tinkerbelle also comes to the table, and some other characters.

Derek- "Meribear, here's your surprise."

Meredith then looks up and sees Tinkerbelle and Mickey and Minnie, standing at the table.

Meredith- "why am I having lunch with Tinkerbelle, Mickey, and Minnie"?

Derek- It's a character lunch, I know how much you like Tinkerbelle, so I made a reservation to have lunch with them.

Meredith- "I will thank you later"

Meredith was so excited that she got to have lunch with Tinkerbelle, Mickey and Minnie, and some of the other characters, she got her picture taken with all of them, and got their autographs, so did Izzie.

* * *

to be continued please review 


	9. Day Before Wedding

A/N: Thanx for the reviews, the faster i get reviews, the faster i write

* * *

Later that Night

**In Izzie's Suite**

Izzie- "Mer, you are staying here tonight with is, and so is Bailey, Cristina, and Addison, so you can't sneak out and go and see Derek."

Meredith- "there won't be any room for me to sleep, guess I will have to sleep with Derek."

Izzie- "I don't think so, you can have my room to your self, I will sleep in other room, there are 2 bedrooms here it's a 2 bedroom suite. So you will get the 1 room to yourself, and then the two couches pull out, and there is also 2 double beds in the other room. So there are enough beds for all of us".

Meredith- "I don't have my pj's or my vitamins, they are in Derek's suite, so I guess I got to go and get them, and I can't sleep with out Derek"

Cristina- "Mer, you can wear my pj's."

Meredith- "they won't fit, I'm huge, I look like I'm 6 months and I'm only 4".

Addison- "Meredith, I have your vitamins, I brought just incase."

Meredith- "please please please "

Izzie- "no, but you can have till 10:30 tonight exactly to be with him, and get your pj's and what ever else, If you're not back here at 10:30, then Bailey, Addison, Cristina, and myself are coming to get you"

Cristina- "I don't care if you have pants on or not, you're going to come with us, if we have to come and get you, and since Bailey's staying with us tonight, you won't be able to sneak out"

Meredith- "thank you" (then she leaves to go to Derek's suite, which is 2 doors from Izzie's suite)

* * *

Meredith knocks on the door to Derek's suite.

Derek gets up and opens the door and sees Meredith there.

Derek-"Meribear, did you sneak out"?

Meredith- "no I have till 10:30, not a minute later, or else the security team is coming to get me, I have to go whether i have pants on or not, that came from Cristina"

Derek- "who's the security team?"

Meredith- "Bailey, Addison, Izzie, and Cristina"

Derek- "oh, we will have you back by 10:30 then"

Meredith- "its 8:00 i wonder what we can do for 2 ½ hours???"

Derek- "I can think of something, gives Meredith his McDreamy smile"

Meredith- "Are you going to let me in?"

Derek- "of course I will let you in"

As soon as Mer gets in the room, Derek puts up the do not disturb sign on the door and locks it.

Meredith- "I love you I was thinking about this (licks his ear) and this (kisses his neck and takes off his shirt) and this (kisses his shoulders) and this (kisses his stomach and unbuttons his pants) but what I was mostly thinking about was this (she pulls him out and starts licking him)..."

Derek- "I like your thinking..."

She played with him a few more minutes before taking him to the bed and laying him down. He kisses her while pulling down her pants and panties at the same time. He takes her shirt off and unhooks her bra and throws them across the room as he lays her down on the bed and pulls her knees up.

He kisses her breasts and showers her tummy with kisses before heading to his final destination. She moans as she feels his tongue exploring her and gasps as she feels his fingers entering her. He takes his time pleasuring her and feels her tense up beneath his fingers. He continues until he hears her scream as she climaxes. She gently pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

Mer: Now...please...

He enters her and moans as he feels her tighten around him. He knows he won't hold out much longer and he goes into her deeply but slowly trying to take his time. With each thrust, she feels a warm rush over her body and a moan escapes her lips. He then picks up the rhythm and she digs her nails in his back feeling herself come to the point of no return. He kisses her trying to hide the screams that are coming from both of them as they climax.

Back in the girls' suite

Izzie- "tomorrow, how are we going to work getting Mer up, she can't be around coffee, the smell makes her sick. And she will have to be up at 8 and have breakfast, and then get ready, the wedding is 11."

Addison- "we will buy coffee. Go downstairs and get it and then have breakfast and then come back up and wake Mer up let her eat breakfast. She's not going to want to get up very early."

Cristina- "especially if she's been with McDreamy"

Bailey- "what time do we have to get Grey up? the wedding at 11, and then before that is all of the pictures"

Izzie- "8:00, so that she has time to take a shower and we help her with her makeup, and get ready"

Cristina- "you get to wake her up, I'm not, I know she's not a morning person, especially if she's been with McDreamy the night before."

Izzie- "Fine, I will wake Mer up, you big weenie"

Addison- "I have her vitamins, that she needs, so she will get those before breakfast, and then 1 of us can make her breakfast, anyone know what she eats for breakfast"?

Izzie- "cold pizza, but since Derek's been there she's been eating muesli, she is also on a fruit loops kick, she has to have fruit loops with everything, before we left, I was making French toast, and she had to have some with fruit loops"

Addison- "French toast is good, fruit loops are good, but not when you put them together."

Izzie- "I make Mer, what ever she wants, a happy Mer is good, but a happy pregnant Mer is even better now. So what she wants I make, it's different every day. But lately she's been a French toast & fruit loops kick, and she has to have strawberry milk. Please tell me someone bought some strawberry syrup; I have milk in the fridge, since there is a kitchen here, well a little one."

Addison- "Derek told me about the strawberry syrup, so I got some it's in the fridge, with the milk, so we have to add it before she sees it or else she won't drink it. I also got the fruit loops"

* * *

Back in Derek's suite

Meredith and Derek are in bed, they just got up.

Meredith- "Der, give you your hand"

Derek- "why"

Meredith- "puts Derek's hand on her belly, the baby's kicking, and I know it's not hiccups, hiccups feel differently, and these are stronger, and I just felt her foot"

Derek- "whoa" (gives Meredith a long and passionate kiss)

Meredith- "I think we have a strong little girl, she hasn't stopped kicking since we got up, I think she likes what we were doing"

Derek laughs

In the girls' suite

Cristina- "its 10:29"

Addison- "I don't think she's going to make it"

Izzie- "let's go"

Cristina- "she's with Mcdreamy, she can't tell time with him"

Bailey- "Grey's late, its 10:31"

Cristina- "I'm going to drag her out of that room!"

In Derek's Suite

Meredith- "Der, I got to go, it's 10:32, but first I really got to go, our little one is kicking."

Derek- "go where Mer"

Meredith- "girls' room, you're not that brainless, or maybe you are"

Derek- "oh ok and no im not brainless"

Meredith- "when you act dumb or do something that's dumb you're brainless, unless you want me to wet the bed, let me get up"

Derek- "ok, go"

Meredith- "I need help"

Derek- "what you can't go by yourself"?

Meredith- "i can go by my self, I need help getting off the bed, it's not like I can jump off the bed, like I said, you're brainless right now"

Derek- "Oh hurry up and go before the security team get here, then when you are done, go in this room, it connects to our room, and I will keep the door closed, you're laptop is in here, we are going to play a game of hide and seek"

Meredith- "okay, we are going to have some fun with them"

* * *

outside Derek's suite

Cristina- "Meredith; get your butt on here now! Or else I'm coming in; I don't care if you aren't dressed. You said you would be back at 10:30 and its 10:45"

Addison and Izzie- Meredith!!!

Bailey- "You are nasty! If you're doing what I think you're doing!"

Cristina- We're coming in!

Derek answers the door- Hey ladies

Derek then opens the door, he's wearing his ferry boat t-shirt and his shorts

Addison- Meredith where are you?

Derek- "she's gone"

Cristina- "Mcdreamy where are you hiding her"?

Izzie- "she's not in the closet"

Addison- "not here in the bathroom either"

Cristina- "check under the bed"

Derek- "she's pregnant"

Bailey- "he's right she wouldn't get under the bed"

Izzie I'm checking the shower

Izzie- check his phone, I heard that beep and that's the sound of a incoming text message

Cristina- "oh it's Mer, Derek you should read this"

Derek then takes his phone and reads the text message.

D- Ha ha they haven't found me yet. Love M

Cristina- "Derek! Where is she?"

Derek- I honestly have no ides

Addison- Derek Shepherd, I know you, we were married remember, so i know you're hiding her but where??? We have checked the closet, the shower; she's not under the bed.

Derek- I honestly don't know.

beep beep

Izzie- "she has to be close because there's that beep again"

Derek then reads the new text message, it's says

D- I'm having fun. Love Mer.

Cristina- its Derek's phone

This time Meredith Im's him, his laptop is on the bed.

Bright & Shiny- I'm having fun hiding, they will never find me, Love Mer.

Addison- "where is she hiding?"

Bright & Shiny I'm having lots of fun. They will never find me. Love you hugs & kisses Mer.

Addison- "where is she? She has to be somewhere with a computer because she's just im'd him."

Derek- "I don't know she won't tell me"

Bright & Shiny- ha ha didn't find me yet

Izzie- "Does Mer have a laptop?"

Derek- "yes, but it's not here"

Cristina- "that's because it's with Meredith"

Addison- "where is she, she had to be up by 8:00 tomorrow morning and we all know she's not a morning person"

Bailey- "Grey where ever you are hiding, just remember you will be up at 8 tomorrow morning, whether your sleepy or not, you're getting out of bed"

Bright & Shiny- have fun trying to find me.

I heart Mer- you should probably come out now

Bright & Shiny- do you know where I am?

I heart Mer- yes I do

Bright & Shiny- don't tell them that

I heart Mer- I'm trying not to, but they are standing here

Bright & Shiny- tell them I will meet them at the room and I'm walking there now

I Heart Mer- okay i will tell them right now

Derek- "she said to tell them I'll meet them in the room, and I'm walking there now"

Cristina- "I don't think so"

Derek- "well you're not going to find her here"

Izzie- "we have looked everywhere, when Mer's playing a game she doesn't give up this easy"

Addison- "she's not here"

the room, which Mer is hiding in, connects to Izzie's room, as all 3 rooms are next to each other

Beep Beep

Izzie- "I got a text from Mer, it says I, I'm in our room honestly – M"

Bright & Shiny- Der, are they coming back yet?

I Heart Mer- no they still think you're here, (they can't see the screen, I'm laying on the bed with the back of the laptop to them, so they only see the case.

Bright & Shiny- Well im sitting on my bed, I just text'd Izzie and told her I'm sitting on my bed, I will even turn on my webcam.

I Heart Mer- you have a webcam, so do I, I'm turning mine on too

Bright & Shiny- turn it on and they will see I'm sitting on my bed, I'm wearing my new Tinkerbelle t-shirt and my pink shorts.

I Heart Mer- ok, doing that now

Derek- "Guys she's at your room, I turned on my webcam, just look"

Addison- "that is her bed, because there's the picture I left of Derek by her pillow she said she can't sleep with out Derek"

Derek- "there's my t-shirt i gave her tonight because she needs me to go to sleep."

Bright & Shiny- see everyone I'm n our room

Cristina- "Oh just great she's had us on a woman hunt for nothing"

I Heart Mer- this is Cristina, you weren't there!

Bright & Shiny- hi Cristina, I told you I would be back at 10:30.

I Heart Mer- you weren't there

Meredith- "I left Derek's room at 1029 you can even ask him"

Derek- "Cristina, she's telling you the truth, the last thing she said to me was Derek, help me get off the bed, I have to go to the girls room the baby's really kicking and I don't want to wet the bed"

I Heart Mer- It's Derek again I think you really should go back, and I will sneak out later and come and see you.

Bailey- Grey's lying, we were all in the room at 10:30 and she wasn't there.

Derek- "she was walking back, she doesn't walk as fast now as she used to"

Cristina- "Bailey and Addison you two go back and check and Izzie and I will stay here"

Bailey- ok, come on Addison

Bright & Shiny- oh crap

Derek just sits on his bed with his laptop im'ing Mer

I Heart Mer- what's wrong Mer?

Bright & Shiny- they are coming back, stall them, tell them I want ice cream, I want Vanilla with fruit loops, strawberries, blueberries, whipped cream, and hot fudge.

I Heart Mer- quick go out the other door and pretend you were just walking back to tell them that your not here

Bright & Shiny- okay, stall them; it takes me longer to get up now and go back.

I Heart Mer- ok

Derek- "Addison, Bailey, Mer just im'd me and said she want some Vanilla ice cream, with fruit loops, strawberries, blueberries, whipped cream and hot fudge, she said baby's hungry and baby wants it now"

Addison- interesting choice of toppings, where are we going to find that?

Derek- that's my Meribear, she's on a fruit loop kick right now so everything has to have fruit loops.

Bailey- that's just nasty

Cristina and Bailey leave to go and get Mer her ice cream.

Bright & Shiny- what did you tell them?

I Heart Mer- I told them that you wanted some ice cream with the toppings you told me.

Bright & Shiny- thanks Love you. I'm going to turn off my laptop and go and sit on the couch and wait for my ice cream, after they go to bed, I will come back on.

I Heart Mer- okay… I love sneaky Mer!

Meredith then turns off her laptop and goes into the main part of the suite and sits on the couch, and turns the TV on, and she's flipping through channels.

Izzie then comes into the suite and sees Mer is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Izzie- "holy mother of destruction, she's really here"

Meredith- "where's my ice cream"?

Izzie- It's coming, Cristina and Bailey had to go and get it.

Mer- "I said I would be back at 10:30 and I was back, you saw me on my webcam."

Izzie- "oh no; you weren't"

Meredith- "Yeah i was"

Addison- "No, you weren't"

Meredith- "I had to go okay, baby's kicking a lot, and so I went to the girls room okay, do I need to ask permission to go, I think I can do that myself, I am a big girl, I may need help getting up from my bed, or the couch, putting my socks on, my shoes on, but I think I'm allowed to go all by my self."

Addison- yes Meredith, you can go all by your self, but it seems that someone been playing hide and go seek tonight, any ideas on who that may be???

Meredith- "No, who would do that?"

Izzie- "We better call Cristina and Bailey and tell them that's Mer's here"

Meredith- "I will be right back, I have to go again, someone help me up and no I'm going to sneak out. Izzie can wait outside the door if you don't believe me"

Izzie- I don't want to hear you pee! (Laughs)

Meredith- "then can I go my self"

Addison- "yes Meredith, you can go, but I'm standing by the door, so you can disappear, you seem to be doing that a lot tonight."

Meredith- "help me up before there is a puddle on the couch, I reallllllly got to go I have not been, you've known where I have been!"

Addison- "can you run because im not carrying you to the bathroom"

Meredith- "I just need help getting up from couch"

Bailey and Cristina come back into the room after Addison helps Mer get up from the couch.

Cristina- "Izzie, I thought you said she was here"

Addison- "she's in the bathroom, she had to go, and I know this because I'm standing right outside the door, so she can't disappear"

Meredith says as she's coming out of the bathroom, (after she washes her hands) "Cristina, I'm right here, I didn't disappear at all tonight, u knew where I was, I said I would be back at 10:30 and I was, now everyone stop asking me, and give me my ice cream now!"

Meredith is starting to get grumpy

Izzie- she's hungry.

Meredith- "I want my ice cream. I want it now!"

Bailey- "geez i wasn't like this when I was pregnant"

Meredith- "I want it now. Now leave me alone so i can eat in peace. I'm not disappearing I'm going in my room. When I'm done eating, I'm going to bed."

Addison- "okay, Meredith, you won't disappear, and here's your ice cream, your hormones are realllly out of control, calm down you know stress isn't good for you now."

Bailey- "Meredith, you're ice cream going to melt, and I know about pregnancy hormones remember I just had a baby. so I know how sensitive you are right now, and no I'm not going soft".

Meredith- "pfft...that's what you think?"

Meredith then takes her ice cream and her laptop and goes back to her room, and closes the door to her room, when she sits on her bed, she turns on her laptop and IM's Derek.

Bright & Shiny- only 1 more night then I don't have to play hide and seek anymore

I Heart Mer- I like hide and seek

Bright & Shiny- me too, but i like it better when it's us, they are still saying I was playing before, they don't believe me that I was back at 1030 like i said i would be.

I Heart Mer- but Mer you weren't.

Bright & Shiny- they don't know that I wasn't back, and if you tell them, then you get cold showers for the next 2 months and you sleep on the couch.

I Heart Mer- Tell them what?

Bright & Shiny- good, because you know I was back at 1030, I was talking to you from this very spot.

I Heart Mer- does baby like your ice cream, I miss you! do you have your own room, or are you sharing?

Bright & Shiny- Derek I'm the bride of course I have my own room, yes she loves my ice cream, but I want a back rub, come and give me one, and then we can be alone, Cristina, and them are all asleep, I'm suppost to be too, but I don't want to, I want to talk to you, I would rather be in your arms. It's almost midnight.

I Heart Mer- I'm coming over, but we have to be super super quiet.

Bright & Shiny- see you soon.

Meredith then turns off her laptop.

Cristina sees Derek coming out of his room.

Cristina then walks out the door of her and Izzie's room just as Derek's about to go into Mer's room.

Cristina- "McDreamy, where do you think your going Mer is sound asleep, or at least she should be, but I know Mer, and she's not she was talking to you"

Derek- "Mer needs a back rub, she was just talking to me, she said she couldn't sleep"

Cristina- "there better not be anything else going on, i don't want to hear it, and either does anyone else. You two are not quiet"

Derek- "I'm only going to give her a backrub, then I'm leaving, Mer needs her sleep. She has a big day tomorrow."

Bailey- "Shepherd, what are you doing? Grey needs her sleep, we don't want to hear you two, you and Grey are not quiet and I don't want to hear you two doing anything"

Derek- "Bailey, after tomorrow, you can't call Meredith, Grey anyone, b/c her name will be Shepherd."

Bailey- "yes I know, everyone knows"

Meredith then opens the door and sees Derek standing in the living area of the suite.

Meredith- "Derek"!!

Derek- "Meribear"!!

Cristina- "now we got to listen to them having sex. I need a drink."

Addison- "Cristina was that Derek?"

Cristina- "yes, it was and im going to get alcohol, I need it, and then I'm going to sleep with Burke, I'm not staying here I need sleep"

Addison- "I'm coming with you I'm not listening to them, hopefully they will be done when we get back, if they aren't I'm going to sleep in the same room as Alex"

Cristina- "Addison, you get to get laid, we all know you and Alex are a couple, so stop hiding it"

Addison- "what did you hear?"

Izzie- come on Addison, we can all tell, you too are flirting just as much as Meredith & Derek.

Addison- "you're right, I'm leaving, I know what's coming, Izzie said they are much louder at night, she had to go and buy earplugs."

Izzie- "I did, I'm coming"

Bailey- "wait for me, I'm coming too"

Meredith- "I think we have the whole suite to our selves, I heard the words alcohol and I know Cristina going to get some, and then I heard Addison say was that you that came in and Cristina said yes so they are all going to go and get wasted"

Derek- "since we have the suite to ourselves, I guess we don't have to be quiet"

to be continued


	10. Wedding Day

A/N: Thanx for the reviews...the faster I get reviews...the faster I update

* * *

Meredith's Wedding (Saturday, Valentines day)

**_7:55 am … Izzie's suite_**

Izzie goes and knocks on Meredith's door

Izzie- "Meredith, it's time to get up, take a shower, and eat breakfast all before 10, because at 10:15 it's picture time.

Meredith- "10 more minutes Iz"

Izzie then goes into the little kitchen, that is in the suite and gets out the fruit loops and starts to make Meredith breakfast. She's making French toast, and she also gets Meredith's vitamins out and puts them in a cup on puts it on the table, she also get the milk out of the fridge and puts some strawberry syrup into a cup and mixes it up.

**8:40 am**

Cristina, Bailey and Addison come back from breakfast. They went downstairs and had their coffee, and had breakfast, because the smell of coffee makes Meredith sick.

Izzie- "Cristina, I need your help, I can't get Mer up, I have been trying for the last 45 minutes."

Cristina opens the door and sees Mer sound asleep in Derek's arms.

Cristina- "Meredith, get your butt out of bed right now, and when did McDreamy sneak back in here, if your not up in the next 15 seconds, I'm pulling the covers off you"

Meredith then takes a pillow from the bed and throws it at Cristina.

Meredith- "let me sleep! Baby kept me up till 2:30 kicking, I'm tired leave me alone"

Cristina- Meredith! No I will not let you sleep. Mcdreamy, what are you still doing here? You said you were going to give her a back rub last night and then you were leaving. Why are you still here?

Derek- "Cristina, are you always this grouchy in the morning? Let Mer sleep!

Cristina- "no Meredith has to get up now, it's almost 9, and her wedding is in 2 hours, and she still needs to take a shower, eat breakfast, take her vitamins, get dressed, and you have to leave your NOT seeing her dress before the ceremony. Now either you get up or I'm going to get some ice water and spill it on the sleeping one, I don't care if she is my person, she needs to get her butt up now"

Derek- "I'm up and I'm leaving, Meribear, you have to get up now or else Cristina's going to spill ice cold water all over you to wake you up!"

Meredith- "Cristina, please ice water, you wouldn't dare get me wet"

Cristina- "yes I would, Izzie said she has been trying to get you up for the last 45 minutes, now get your butt in the shower then come and eat breakfast, and Mcdreamy leave, Mer needs to get ready for the wedding and your not staying so leave now"

Meredith- "okay okay, I'm up, Der, help me get up so I can go in the shower alone, and then eat breakfast, and get ready, I know but i couldn't help it, I was up till 2:30, no I wasn't doing that u think, baby was kicking, she woke up at 1:30, I did actually go to be at 12:30"

Izzie- "Mer is actually telling the truth this time, she did go to bed at 12:30 because Cristina, Bailey, Addison and I got back at 12:30 and it was quiet, and I know when we are back home, I need my ear plugs all night long and I didn't need them last night."

Derek- "Meribear, I will help you up and I will see you later, i have to go and get ready." (Gives Mer a kiss)

Derek then helps Meredith up out of bed, and he leaves, while she goes and takes a shower.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Meredith is out of the shower and is wearing her Tinkerbelle t-shirt and matching shorts and is sitting at the table.

Meredith- "I'm hungry, Iz what did you make for breakfast, and I need my vitamins."

Izzie- I made French toast, and here's your fruit loops, and there's your vitamins, and here's your strawberry milk"

Addison- Mer, here's your vitamins, we already ate breakfast.

Cristina- "Mer, fruit loops are good, French toast is good, but how can you mix them together".

Meredith- "I'm not stubborn, I'm hungry"

**½ hour later.**

**10:00 am**

Izzie is putting on Meredith's makeup

Izzie- "Mer, I got you waterproof makeup, I know you will need it"

Meredith- "thanks"

Izzie then gives Cristina her maid of honor dress

Cristina- "not wearing that"

Meredith- "Cristina please, I know you don't like to wear dresses and get all dressed up, but please for your person, it's my wedding. If I can't wear my comfy scrubs to my wedding then you can't wear your scrubs".

Cristina- I have the pick one? Why does Izzie the dark purple one and I get the light purple one? I'm wearing sneakers!

Meredith- "Izzie's wearing this purple dress and no sneakers. I can't wear mine, even though I want to Derek said no sneakers, he said sneakers and wedding dress don't match"

Cristina: "Well I'm not the bride and I'm wearing sneakers if I have to put on the purple bubble gum dress"

Bailey- Yang for one day, will it hurt you to dress up. It's Meredith's wedding, she's your person; please I don't want to hear a crying bride, whose hormones are already all mixed up because she's knocked up. So wear these sandals.

Cristina- "not comfortable in sandals"

Meredith- "please Cristina, for me, my shoes aren't comfortable either, but I can't wear my sneakers, or my flip flops, or my slippers. I tried and the answer was no, If I can't wear my sneakers and I'm the bride, then my maid of honor can't wear them either!"

Addison: "Yang you're wearing what Meredith picked for you or your butt is mine for the next 6 months"

Cristina- "I will wear them for the ceremony and the pictures and then I'm putting on my sneakers"

Meredith- "thanks Cristina, I'm going to ask Derek if I can wear my sneakers for the reception, after the pictures because you are not pregnant, you can be on your feet longer then me, and you don't get tired as easily as me, try having a baby kick you all night long while trying to sleep."

Izzie- Mer, I just called Derek, and he said that after the ceremony and the pictures are taken, you can wear your sneakers for the reception"

Cristina- "If Meredith is doing that then I'm doing it also"

Meredith- "Cristina, can you put my sneakers along with yours in your bag, and then I will need help putting them on after the ceremony & pictures"

Cristina- "okay"

Meredith- before I get my dress on, I got to go. Baby's kicking.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Everyone is at the Magic Kingdom, in front of Cinderella's castle, Izzie & Cristina are with Meredith, and so are Ellis & the Chief.

Ellis- "Meredith, you really look beautiful, I can't believe my little girl is getting married today, it seems that just yesterday you were a toddler, and now you're getting married and a mom to be."

Meredith- "I know I can't believe it"

Richard- Meredith, I can't believe this day is finally here I think Derek's the best man you could ever find, & I am truly honored to be your father so that I can give you away to him."

Meredith is in tears

The Chief then walks Meredith down the aisle

Reverend: "Which one of you would like to start?"

Derek- "I will"

Meredith- (interrupting) "No, please let me go first"

Derek- OK

Meredith- "Derek when I look at you I see all I could ever want or need. I see the friend who has stood bye and helped me through bad times, and laughed with me through good times. I see the man I love and the future we'll have. You are the definition of a friend and a lover. And I'm honored to have the privilege of going through the ride of life at your side. I swear to you today Derek I will do my best to give you the love, friendship and loyalty you so deserve and have given to me so willingly all the days of my life. With this ring thee I wed.

Derek- (already tearing up from Meredith's vows) I knew I should have gone first, now this is going to be even harder. (little laugh between everyone They say for everyone there is one perfect match that will fit just right and that if these two can find each other then their love will last forever. Meredith from the first moment we met I felt that we were meant to be one. You are everything I have ever hoped to find. Meredith you are a dream come true for me and I vow to you here today to love, honor, and treasure you with all that I'm, all that I have, and all that I will ever be. Because for me that one perfect match is you. With this ring thee I wed.

Meredith is already tearing up from Derek's vows

Reverend: "Well (a pause, He is a little emotional himself) that was beautiful. With all that said and done and if nobody has anything else to add, then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride Dr. Shepherd".

Meredith & Derek share a long passionate kiss and Cristina says "Get a Room"

Meredith and Derek stop kissing and give a little laugh.

Reverend- "I would now like to present you with Dr's Derek & Meredith Shepherd" (Everyone claps)

The music begins and they walk down the aisle behind the guests.

Derek and Meredith are so happy. They kiss a few more times, and Derek again professes his love to Meredith.

Derek- "Meribear I meant every word that I said a few minutes ago. I love you more than life itself and I can't even to begin to tell you how much, you make me a good person. I am glad that we are together and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Meredith- "I know you meant it Der I am so happy with you. You make my world complete I couldn't imagine it any other way!"

They kiss again...

to be continued please review


	11. Wedding Night & Honeymoon

A/N: Thanx for the reviews. sorry for the pictures not showing up, I don't know how to get them to show up here. they did in word.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Meredith and Derek are in their suite at the hotel where their reception was and Derek told her to keep her eyes closed as she sat on the bed, he had another surprise for her, he gave her Ipod, and while he works on her surprise.

Derek- "Meribear, I have another surprise for you but it's not ready, so will you please listen to your Ipod for about 15 minutes while I finish your surprise, trust me, I know you will love it"

Meredith- "All I want right now is you, can't my surprise wait?"

Derek- "no it can't but trust me, you will like it" (gives Mer a kiss)

Derek then goes into the bathroom and starts a bubble bath, he puts some Lavender bubble bath in, and lights some candles on the counter, and then puts rose pedals in the water.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Derek- "Meribear, you can take your Ipod off now, and tells Meredith to close her eyes and he takes her hand, leading her into the bathroom of their suite." Meredith is now out of her dress and is wearing her robe."

Meredith- "Der, where are we going?"

Derek- "I have a surprise for you. Almost there."

Meredith- "What kind of surprise?"

Derek- "You'll see...open your eyes."

Meredith opens her eyes and sees the bathtub full of water and bubbles with candles lit around the outside.

Red rose petals are floating in the water. Meredith gasps.

Derek- "For you, Meribear".

They kiss and Derek leaves while Meredith gets in. A minute later, he walks back in a robe.

Meredith- "What are you doing?"

Derek takes off the robe and lays it on the floor. He climbs into the tub with her and they kiss passionately

Derek- "I love you, Meribear. I couldn't be any happier to have you be my wife."

Meredith- "I love you too."

They begin to kiss more passionately as Derek moves nearer to his wife, while kissing that spot on Meredith's neck that makes her want more.

* * *

**45 minutes later**

Meredith and Derek are out of their bubble bath, and sitting on their bed, Meredith is in her towel, and Derek is in his towel.

Derek- "Meribear, you like your surprises"?

Meredith- "I love them, and I don't like surprises, but I love you I was thinking about this (licks his ear) and this (kisses his neck) and this (kisses his shoulders) and this (kisses his stomach) but what I was mostly thinking about was this (she pulls him out and starts licking him).."

Derek- "I like your thinking..."

She played with him a few more minutes before taking him to the bed and laying him down. He kisses her while he takes her towel off and throws it on the floor with his towel, as he lays her down on the bed and pulls her knees up.

He kisses her breasts and showers her tummy with kisses before heading to his final destination. She moans as she feels his tongue exploring her and gasps as she feels his fingers entering her. He takes his time pleasuring her and feels her tense up beneath his fingers. He continues until he hears her scream as she climaxes. She gently pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

Meredith: "Now...please..."

He enters her and moans as he feels her tighten around him. He knows he won't hold out much longer and he goes into her deeply but slowly trying to take his time. With each thrust, she feels a warm rush over her body and a moan escapes her lips. He then picks up the rhythm and she digs her nails in his back feeling herself come to the point of no return. He kisses her trying to hide the screams that are coming from both of them as they climax.

* * *

**The next morning 10:00 am**

Derek makes breakfast in bed... he gets up early and makes Meredith's favorite breakfast, which is waffles, syrup, strawberries, blueberries and strawberry milk, and puts it on a tray brings over to the bed and puts on the table next to the bed and gets back into bed before Meredith knows he's missing.

Meredith- "Derek"?

Derek- "Good morning, beautiful" (gives Meredith a kiss)

Meredith- "Der...What's all this?"

Derek- "what's what?"

Meredith- (laughs) "you know exactly what I mean"

Derek- "no I don't, I made my beautiful wife breakfast in bed, and I made her favorite."

Meredith- "Aww! You didn't have to do this!"

Derek- "yes I do, you giving me the best present ever, I can't wait till we are parents... you look beautiful!" (gives Meredith a passionate kiss)

Meredith- "thank you; carrying our baby is a wonderful feeling, knowing that we love each other this much."

Derek- "yeah, why don't we finish breakfast, and we are going to the Magic Kingdom, so we can see the park, and you can see Tinkerbelle, and the other characters, I know you want to, then we will come back here and do anything you want"

Meredith- "okay, you're up to something, I know it"

Derek- "I'm not up to anything, I promise, I do have something for you though" (Gives Meredith a box)

Meredith- "what is this?"

Derek- "I don't know, it says Dr. Meredith Shepherd on it"

Meredith- "what did you do"?

Derek- "open it" (gives Meredith a kiss)

Meredith open the box and inside the box is a sleeveless maternity t-shirt with Tinkerbelle on it, with matching shorts, and then a personalized Tinkerbelle watch that says Meredith and a personalized Tinkerbelle tote bag, and there is a personalized scrub top that says Mommy to be due in August.

Meredith- Der, wow, you really went all out thank you, I love them all, especially this shirt. (Holds up her mommy to be scrub top) (gives Derek a long kiss)

Derek- "you're very welcome" (gives Meredith a kiss)

Meredith- Der, wow, you really went all out thank you, I love them all, especially this shirt. (Holds up her mommy to be scrub top) (gives Derek a long kiss)

Derek- "you're very welcome" (gives Meredith a kiss)an hour later Meredith and Derek are at the Magic Kingdom, (Disney World)... They went and saw Tinkerbelle, and Meredith got her picture taken with her and got her autograph, then they went to see Mickey's House, saw the parade, and then they went going to the World of Disney Store, Meredith got Izzie some new Minnie oven mitts, and a t-shirt, with all of the characters, on it, then they went to downtown Disney and walked on the beach, and in one of the stores they went into Meredith got Cristina a t-shirt that says "I'm getting hitched" they also went to build a bear and Meredith made a bear for Mcbaby, she made a bear for baby.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

Meredith and Derek are back in their hotel suite, when Derek looks and sees Meredith is sound asleep on their bed, so he goes and lays down with her with his crossword puzzle, and lets her sleep.

**2 hours later…**

Meredith gets up sees Derek doing his crossword puzzle.

Derek- "Mer, you're up"

Meredith- "yes, I just got up, usually I don't get so tired after shopping, but lately I need a nap in the afternoon"

Derek- "you're a mom to be, so you need your sleep, did you have fun while we were at Disney World"

Meredith- "yes, I want to email Izzie and tell her about it, I would email Cristina, but she's really not into all of this, then I want a backrub."

Derek- "how about I go and make us a bubble bath, then I will give you a backrub and then you can email Izzie & Cristina, I know you want to."

Meredith- "that sound so good"

* * *

**45 minutes later... **Meredith and Derek are out of the bubble bath, and he's getting Meredith a snack. Meredith is laying in bed, she's got on her new Tinkerbelle tank top and matching shorts.

Meredith then opens her laptop and signs to her email and sends Izzie mail.

**_To: Dr Cupcake  
From: Bright & Shiny_**

Iz,

We've had so much fun today! We went to go to build a bear, where I made a little almond bear for Mcbaby. It's adorable!, I got a pink and white sleeper, and a little white headband, and a little pink blanket. I think Derek is up to something, because when I went to the World of Disney store, Derek was in this one store where you get custom t-shirts made, I had one made for Cristina that says _**"I'm getting hitched, but don't tell her, it's a surprise**_. So I will find out what he's up to, and Derek also made me a bubble bath Boy did that feel good after a long day! Plus, with my back already aching a little from this baby, a little TLC can never hurt!, I miss you and can't wait to see you!

Mer

* * *

Derek- "What are you doing?, when he comes back to the bed with Meredith's snack which is oreo cookies and milk."

Meredith- "sending mail to Cristina, telling her about what we did today, what did you get me for my snack, I'm hungry"

Derek- "I got you oreo cookies and chocolate milk."

Meredith- "My favorite"

Derek- "ok... after you finish your mail to Cristina, I'm going to give you a backrub."

Meredith- "can't wait, I love your backrubs, I'm almost done"

Derek- "ok..."

Meredith then writes to Cristina.

**_To: Surgery Rocks  
From: Bright & Shiny_**

Cristina-

Derek and I are having a lot of fun here, we went to see Tinkerbelle again and some other characters, and then we went for a walk on the beach, and to downtown Disney. I have to go now; Derek wants to give me a backrub. See you soon.

Mer

Meredith then signs off of the internet and turns off her laptop.

Derek then gives Meredith a backrub

Meredith- "that feels good, my back is hurting, but don't worry Addison said it would and it's normal, I asked her at my last checkup, because it was hurting and I thought something was wrong"

Derek- "that's good that nothing's wrong"

Meredith- (puts her hand on her belly) "she's kicking; I think we should decide on a name, Cristina & Izzie already are calling her Mcbaby"

Derek- "that's Cristina, you're right, I know you have been looking at the baby name book that Izzie packed and I saw you have the page marked with your bookmark with the name Katelynn on it"

Meredith- "yes I like it, but what can her middle name be"?

Derek- (gets the baby name book from off the table) how about Marie? Grace? Michelle?"

Meredith- "I like Grace, and that's your mom's name, and I know how much she means to you and I think she would be honored to know that her granddaughter's middle name is the same as hers."

Derek- "me too, I think we have her name, and I just felt her kick, I think she likes it"

Meredith- "I think you're right (gives Derek a kiss), she's kicking so much, and right now I have to go, help me up, before I wet the bed."

Derek then helps Meredith up from the bed.

When Meredith comes back, she sits back on their bed in her spot in Derek's arms. "

Derek- "Here's a surprise for you!" (hands her a bag)

Meredith- "what is it?"

Derek- "opens the bag"

When Meredith opens the bag she finds a t-shirt that says mommy to be

Meredith- "it's so cute, it matches the scrub top you got me earlier, how cute, you didn't have to get me a t-shirt also, thank you"

Derek- I know, but I wanted too. (gives Mer a kiss)

...to be continued... please review


End file.
